Demasiado Tarde
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Hinata creía que su pasado había quedado enterrado, pero al volver a ver esos ojos negros se dio cuenta que nada había cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Demasiado Tarde, siendo este el tercer libro de la saga amores Imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

* * *

**RESUMEN**

**Bienvenido a Konoha Manor.**

**Una casa para señoritas, muy conocida por gente de sociedad, a la que llegan jóvenes pertenecientes a las mejores familias del país cuya reputación ha sido dañada o destruida debido a algún escándalo. Por este motivo, y gracias a la vergüenza que le han hecho pasar a sus familias, son enviadas a este centro de rehabilitación de comportamiento para que cuando estén listas salgan de allí, a hacer una vida digna de su status social.**

**1868: Hinata Hyuga, es la directora del centro de rehabilitación de comportamiento para señoritas. Un sitio que desde que se fundó ha sido su orgullo y una bendición para muchas familias. Ella también tiene un pasado parecido al de muchas jóvenes a las que ayuda, y jamás pensó que ese pasado regresaría a ella. Sasuke Uchiha es el amor de juventud de Hinata, y viene a recuperar todo lo que había perdido hace años por culpa de personas malintencionadas que no querían verlos juntos. Ahora tendrá que luchar contra muchos obstáculos para poder derrumbar las barreras que los separan, empezando por las del corazón de la misma Hinata.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Hinata se acercó a la ventana para ver la nieve caer, era algo hermoso ver como poco a poco el suelo se iba tiñendo hasta dejar todo el paisaje de color blanco. La mañana estaba algo fría, pero eso lejos de incomodarla, le gustaba. El invierno tenía cierta belleza que a ella siempre le había gustado, al menos cuando no se encontraba sola. Y, aunque en ese momento estaba acompañada de la gente importante para ella.

Toda la servidumbre estaba allí ese día, pero sabía que pronto muchos se irían a pasar las festividades con sus respectivas familias. Se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban cocinando, preparando deliciosos platillos para la cena de esa noche donde todos se sentarían a la mesa y hablarían, cantarían y recordarían anécdotas cómicas que pasaron durante el año. Era el último momento especial que todos en Konoha Manor pasaban antes de que la propiedad quedara casi vacía.

La mayoría de las invitadas, como solía llamarles Hinata cuando estaban allí, se habían ido para sus respectivos hogares por las vacaciones. También le había dado permiso a gran parte del personal, y pronto solo quedarían unos cuantos y ella.

—Señorita Hyuga, los padres de una de las invitadas han llegado por ella y solicitan su presencia—dijo una mujer.

—Hazlos pasar a mi estudio Moegi, en un minuto voy—fue hasta donde se estaba horneando el pastel de manzanas—parece que ya le falta poco, Emina—le dijo a la cocinera.

—Sí señorita, estaré pendiente.

—Muy bien, gracias Emina. No queremos que ese delicioso pastel se queme—fue a echarles un ojo a las galletas—También necesito que estés pendiente de las galletas de vainilla, esas son para la cena de esta noche.

—Descuide, todo estará perfecto.

Se dirigió entonces al estudio donde estaban los padres de una de las chicas que se hospedaban allí.

—Buenos días—saludó la peliazul.

—Buenos días, señorita Hyuga—la saludó el padre de la chica levantándose de su silla— Queríamos verla antes de partir con nuestra hija.

—Por supuesto, yo también quería hablar con ustedes.

La esposa del hombre la miró con preocupación—no sobre nada serio, espero.

—Oh no, por supuesto que no—les sonrió—solo quería darles un informe sobre los avances de Namida y decirles que ha sido una excelente huésped en Konoha Manor.

La madre de la muchacha la miró llena de orgullo—nuestra hija es una joven excelente. Yo siempre lo he dicho. Su comportamiento pasado se debe más a su juventud y la rebeldía típica de esa edad, que a un caso de baja moral como sugirió mi esposo anteriormente—lo miró de reojo.

—Concuerdo con usted, lady Suzumeno. Estoy muy segura de que en poco tiempo las acciones de Namida serán algo del pasado y nadie lo recordará.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha con las palabras de la peliazul, ella siempre había creído en su hija y se alegraba de no haberse equivocado.

—De hecho queríamos decirle que al parecer tiene un nuevo pretendiente—comentó alegre la mujer.

—¿Oh si? ¡Qué maravilla! —dijo Hinata

—Se trata del hijo de un buen amigo que vive en España, no pertenece a la nobleza, pero es un hombre correcto, de buena cuna y una excelente posición económica.

—¿Y se conocen?

—Los dos se han visto un par de veces, cuando mi amigo ha venido a verme. Y bueno...teniendo en cuenta las acciones pasadas de mi hija, nos damos por bien servidos de que él esté interesado en ella.

Hinata tuvo ganas de reír al ver la cara de alivio del hombre. Sí bien era cierto que el único pecado de Namida había sido besarse a escondidas con un conocido libertino en plena temporada social, la buena sociedad lo había visto como un acto imperdonable que había arruinado su reputación.

—Me alegro mucho. Estoy segura de que va a ser una unión muy buena y aprenderán a quererse con el tiempo.

—Eso es seguro, el muchacho es muy agradable y le encanta la pintura al igual que a ella. Al menos tienen algo en común.

—No estoy muy seguro de que ella venga el otro año, por lo que ya le he contado. Esperamos que el enlace sea pronto. Por lo tanto puede usted disponer del cupo de ella en cualquier momento.

—No hay ningún problema. Extrañaremos a Namida. Es una joven dulce y colaboradora, pero entendemos que todo es para un bien mayor. Solo quiero pedirles un favor.

—Díganos—la mujer la miró solícita.

—Les pido que por favor tengan en cuenta sus sentimientos al hacer este enlace. Por favor, dejen que se conozcan, que ellos decidan si tienen verdaderamente cosas en común que harán un buen matrimonio más adelante.

El hombre y su esposa se pusieron de pie—ya es tarde, debemos partir pronto antes de que empiece a nevar con más fuerza—tomó la mano de Hinata y la besó—señorita Hyuga ha sido un placer conocerla y le agradecemos muchísimo su ayuda con nuestra hija.

Ella se dio cuenta que como la mayoría de los padres de las jovencitas que llegaban allí, solo harían su voluntad sin respetar la opinión de sus hijas—Fue todo un placer, lord Suzumeno—fue lo único que pudo responder sin que saliera algún reproche de su boca.

—La recomendaremos con nuestros amigos. Konoha Manor es un excelente sitio, además de hermoso, pero lo que engrandece el lugar es usted y su reputación intachable. Es un gran ejemplo para nuestras hijas.

—Muchas gracias—ella se sonrojó un poco ante tantos halagos y los acompañó a la puerta.

Más tarde cuando la pareja se había marchado con su hija, ella no pudo evitar pensar en que todo el mundo llegaba a Konoha Manor de manera temporal pero al final se marchaban. Y se preguntó con tristeza si ese sería su destino; ver pasar a las personas por su vida pero nunca verlas quedarse.

**. . . . . .**

Los días fueron pasando y el humor de Hinata se volvió un tanto sombrío. La época evocaba recuerdos de su familia a la cual había perdido casi en su totalidad, a excepción de su hermano mayor. Se suponía que esas fechas eran para pasarla feliz con la familia, pero en su caso era todo lo contrario. Faltaba muy poco para navidad y ahora solo estaban; un jardinero, el mozo de cuadras, la cocinera y el ama de llaves. Los demás se habían marchado y no volverían hasta enero. Estaba ayudando con la preparación de la cena, cuando escucharon unos caballos; ella se asomó por la ventana y vio un carruaje, pero se le hizo bastante extraño ya que no había ninguna jovencita a la que pudieran ir a buscar y ella no esperaba visitas.

—Señorita, tiene una visita—le avisó el mayordomo.

—¿Quién es Kou?

El mayordomo le entregó una tarjeta. En el momento en que ella tomó el pequeño pedazo de papel y vio el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, casi se desvanece. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su corazón latía desbocado. El suelo se movió por un segundo y comenzó a ver borroso.

—Milady ¿Está bien? —el mayordomo se acercó para asistirla.

—No...no es nada, Kou. Gracias—dijo intentando sonreir.

—Está muy pálida. ¿No desea ver a ese caballero?

Ella negó con la cabeza—no quiero—sus ojos estaban húmedos—pero tal vez lo mejor sea recibirlo. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse—Por favor, dile que espere en el salón. Enseguida voy a verlo.

El mayordomo salió del estudio preocupado al ver a su señora tan contrariada, sin embargo, fue a hacer lo que le ordenaban.

Un rato después Hinata bajó al salón y se encontró frente a frente con un rostro que no esperaba volver a ver nunca más en su vida. No había cambiado; seguía siendo muy alto, ahora más que antes. Sus hombros y pecho anchos, con piernas largas y bien formadas; su pelo era el mismo que recordaba, liso y oscuro como el ala de un cuervo. La miró detenidamente con esos ojos como pozos negros y tristes que por lo que podía ver, todavía ejercían el mismo efecto devastador en ella. Vestía con la elegancia de siempre y eso la hizo caer en cuenta de que había estado en la cocina ayudando y muy seguramente no ofrecía la mejor de las imágenes.

—Buenas tardes—saludó resistiendo las ganas de acomodarse el cabello y alisar su vestido.

—Buenas tardes, Hinata—la miró sonriente —que gusto verte de nuevo—se acercó a ella con alguna intención que no quiso saber y Hinata, inmediatamente se alejó. Los hombros de él se hundieron—ya veo que sigues guardándome rencor.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—Hinata, yo no tuve culpa en lo que pasó.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Fue tu madre y...

—Ya sé lo que hizo mi madre. Pero a pesar de todo, tú pudiste volver al enterarte de lo que pasó.

—Por Dios, Hinata. Te escribí cartas mil veces y jamás me respondías. Sé que era tu madre la que las retenía o las destruía...no lo sé. Luego les escribí a tus padres, pero tampoco me contestaron y por último le escribí a tu hermano, pero él en ese entonces estaba perdido en acción y lo daban por muerto—se acercó de nuevo, o al menos eso fue lo que intentó cuando ella volvió a alejarse.

—Sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida— la observo lentamente, maravillado porque el paso del tiempo solo la había vuelto más hermosa, más madura, más mujer.

Aunque vio con pesar que ya no se vestía como la chica alegre que era antes sino de manera lúgubre, como si estuviera de luto y su hermoso cabello azulado ahora iba recogido en un apretado moño. Sin embargo, si antes ardía de deseo por aquella muchacha inocente, ahora no se sentía capaz de controlarse por mucho tiempo delante de la que estaba frente a él. Ni siquiera esa apariencia recta, y distante, o esa vestimenta lúgubre, podían ocultar a la mujer que él conocía.

—Nunca se tomó la molestia de venir hasta acá—dijo la ojiperla con reproche.

—¿Para que vendría si cuando le escribí a mi padre para preguntarle por qué nadie me daba razón de ti y no contestabas mis cartas, me dijeron que estabas felizmente casada? ¿Crees que con todo el amor que sentía por ti, vendría a ver como eras feliz con otro?

—Sí ese hubiera sido el caso, no habría desistido hasta verlo con mis propios ojos—le reclamó—pero obviamente usted y yo, tenemos un concepto muy diferente del amor.

—¡No fue así Hinata! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —negó con la cabeza —¡Yo te amo y lo sabes! ¡Siempre has sido la única para mi! —le gritó desesperado—jamás pude olvidarme de ti. Siempre te tuve presente y no pude ser plenamente feliz con nadie porque siempre estuviste en mi mente y en mi corazón llenándolo tanto que no dejabas espacio para amar a nadie más.

Sus palabras la confundían, por un lado le decía las cosas que siempre quiso escuchar pero por el otro, la hería saber que no hizo más para luchar por su amor.

—Creo que lo mejor es que se vaya, señor Uchiha.

—Lo haré, por ahora. Aunque después de todo lo que he sabido en estos últimos meses, no pienso dejar las cosas así. He vivido demasiado tiempo sin ti Hinata, pero te voy a recuperar, sabes que un Uchiha siempre consigue lo que quiere—dejó un ramo de flores que ella ni siquiera se había percatado de que sostenía en sus manos, en la mesa—estas son para ti—luego, salió del salón sin decir nada más.

Ella se quedó allí, molesta pero demostrándole que no sentía nada por él, además de sus anteriores palabras. "Un Uchiha siempre consigue lo que quiere", entonces ella no había sido lo que él quería en ese entonces.

Y aunque esos pensamientos de reproche inundaban su mente, en cuando Sasuke se fue, pudo dar rienda suelta a sus emociones y con todos los recuerdos de cuando era casi una niña y creía en el amor, se sentó lentamente en el sillón abrazándose a sí misma, sin poder evitar las lágrimas que caían a raudales por su rostro. Su mente la transportó a la época más feliz y también la más triste de su vida, cuando jugaba en invierno con sus primos, su hermano y algunos amigos que vivían cerca de la casa donde se había criado.

Recordaba a un muchacho que llegó para mudarse a la propiedad contigua de la suya. Vio cuando bajaban del carruaje, dos chicas y él, acompañados de su padre. El hombre tenía gesto adusto y parecía cojear de una pierna. Le dijo algo a su hijo y este enseguida entró con las niñas.

Ella se preguntó quién sería ese muchacho apuesto y poco después se enteró por su hermano, de que era Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo mayor del capitán Fugaku Uchiha, uno de los miembros más importantes de la marina británica, un héroe de guerra que era hijo de un vicario y al entrar en la marina desde los trece años, fue haciendo su carrera poco a poco hasta que sus triunfos fueron conocidos en toda Japón. Al parecer el hombre quería que su hijo siguiera sus pasos y ya lo había enrolado en la marina donde Sasuke hacía sus primeros pasos como guardiamarina. Era muy estricto con él, no lo dejaba jugar mucho, quería mantenerlo todo el tiempo aprendiendo cosas que le sirvieran para cuando estuviera en la marina y eso había hecho que Sasuke fuera un joven serio y más bien tanjante con las personas que no conocía. Pero cuando ellos dos se vieron por primera vez, fueron como una llave y su candado, se hablaron como viejos amigos. Jamás se separaron desde aquella primera vez cuando se vieron en el lago congelado donde patinaba con sus primos y su hermano. Todos hicieron una bonita amistad y al ir creciendo esa amistad fue convirtiéndose en algo más. Hinata no supo cómo pasó pero dos años después, cuando ella tenía dieciséis y él diecisiete, se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro; las conversaciones infantiles dieron paso a palabras de cariño, palabras de amor y besos robados.

Para entonces el hermano de Hinata estaba en el ejército y ella se la pasaba más bien sola y un poco aburrida. Un día en uno de sus tantos encuentros a escondidas, los dos terminaron haciendo el amor y prometiéndose cosas que tal vez no podrían cumplir.

Recordaba claramente el día en que estaban a punto de hablar con sus padres y él le dijo que tenía malas noticias. Su rostro estaba pálido y angustiado le dijo que su padre lo requerían en la marina, que tenía que regresar con apenas unos pocos días de haber vuelto a visitar a su familia. Ambos quedaron devastados por la noticia y sin embargo cuando él se fue, siguieron escribiéndose, ella se enteraba de sus éxitos y de lo bien que le iba. Su padre orgulloso comentaba en las cenas con su familia que pronto lo ascenderían. Sasuke empezó a reducir sus visitas y llegó un momento en que iba muy poco pero cuando lo hacía, ellos se las ingeniaban para estar juntos y disfrutar de su amor. Poco a poco él fue convirtiéndose en un hombre alto y apuesto y ella en una mujer en edad casadera, a la cual su madre le buscaba un buen partido. En una de sus cartas él le dijo a Hinata que escribiría a su padre contándole de sus intenciones porque no permitiría que la comprometieran con otro hombre que no fuera él. Sin embargo, poco después de esa carta, ella no volvió a saber de él y empezó a preocuparse porque le hubiera pasado algo. Fue a casa de su padre, le preguntó a él y a sus hermanas y nadie supo decirle nada, cosa que le pareció un tanto extraña. Cada día miraba por la ventana esperando carta de él o esperando verlo llegar. Semanas después su madre le presentó al conde de Otsutsuki, que estaba de vista, en casa de sus primas y se quedaría unos meses allí. Hinata no quería salir con él, pero su madre la obligaba y ella veía a su padre tan enfermo por esos días que no quiso preocuparlo diciéndole lo que sucedía, de manera que actuó como si estuviera de acuerdo con su madre en todo. Pero después comenzó a sentirse mal y se enteró por un desmayo, que lo que pasaba era que estaba embarazada.

—¿Señorita, está bien? —escuchó una lejana voz que le hablaba—¿señorita? —Hinata salió de sus recuerdos y miró a un lado para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su criada y detrás de ella, estaba su mayordomo.

—Sí...si, Moegi. No sé qué me ha pasado, pero estoy bien.

—La vimos llorando y como al llamarla no respondía, empezamos a preocuparnos. Kou ya iba a llamar al médico.

—Oh, no. De verdad no es nada para preocuparse.

—Señorita, si usted desea, no dejaré entrar nuevamente a la casa al caballero que recibió hace poco—dijo el hombre con firmeza.

Hinata lo miró confundida, pero después cayó en cuenta de que ellos, viendo que después de la visita de Sasuke había quedado así, obviamente le echaban la culpa. Sintió un profundo agradecimiento al tener personas tan buenas a su lado que siempre se preocupaban por ella. —No es necesario, Kou. No creo que el señor vuelva—se levantó del sillón y se limpió las lágrimas—Bueno...creo que es hora de seguir con nuestros preparativos. ¿No les parece? —dijo con una sonrisa. Ellos al principio la miraron dudosos pero después asintieron y le sonrieron en acuerdo.

**. . . . . .**

Hinata se dio la vuelta en su cama, mirando por la ventana los primeros rayos del sol que entraban, iluminando su habitación. Estaba cansada, no había dormido bien porque durante toda la noche lo único que hizo fue soñar con gente de su pasado, con recuerdos dolorosos que no quería más en su mente y sabía muy bien que eso había sucedido por el regreso tan inesperado de Sasuke. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Y si él regresaba? Había sido muy claro cuando le dijo que se iría, por ahora. Se sentó en la cama tratando de recoger su cabello para pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía recoger esa enorme mata de pelo rebelde y golpeó el colchón con frustración ¿A quién diablos engañaba? Por supuesto que volvería, lo conocía bastante bien para saber que ahora que, si estaba decidido a luchar por lo que ya no tenía remedio, movería cielo tierra para conseguirlo.

Un golpe en la puerta la asustó—señorita, buenos días—era Moegi.

—Buenos días, Moegi. ¿Es muy tarde?

—No, señorita, apenas son las ocho. Le traigo su té de las mañanas.

—Muchas gracias, Moegi. Lo necesito muchísimo.

—¿Se siente indispuesta? —pregunto con preocupación.

—No, no es eso. Es eso que no pude dormir muy bien.

—Tal vez deba descansar un poco más. Aproveche que no hay nadie, no tiene que trabajar tanto.

Hinata sonrió—de verdad que me gustaría, pero todos los días tengo trabajo, incluso cuando nuestras invitadas se han ido de vacaciones. Hay que planear muchas cosas para cuando vuelvan, hay que hacer reformas en la casa, planear el menú del tiempo que van a estar aquí, preparar nuevas habitaciones para las nuevas y muchas cosas más. Eso no se hace en una semana o dos, se hace en varios meses.

—Trabaja mucho, señorita. Nunca se divierte, nunca va de paseo a ningún lado. Me preocupa que se enferme.

Hinata se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro suavemente—no te preocupes, no voy a enfermarme. Además, estuve pensando anoche en ir a visitar a mi tía a Tokio.

—¿De verdad, señorita?

—Sí, y de hecho quiero que vayas conmigo porque deseo que hagas unos cursos de peinado y algo de modistería.

La muchacha la miró sorprendida— ¿Y para que podría aprender eso?

—Bueno, he visto que tiene potencial y quiero dos doncellas más para atender a nuestras invitadas. Así que ¿Para que buscar en otro lado lo que ya tengo aquí? —le sonrió.

Moegi la miró con ojos brillantes de emoción— ¿Usted quiere que yo sea doncella?

—Por supuesto, Moegi. Eres una joven inteligente y tienes mucho potencial—la alagó haciendo que la muchacha no pudiera resistirse y fue a abrazarla— ¡Gracias, señorita, muchas gracias! Le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo y aprenderé mucho.

—Sé que lo harás—le devolvió el abrazo riendo.

—¿Eso quiere decir entonces que partiremos pronto?

—Claro que sí. De manera que lo mejor es que vayas preparando tu maleta.

La chica estaba tan emocionada que lo único que le faltó fue ponerse a saltar—enseguida me pondré en eso, permiso—salió de la habitación dejando a Hinata riendo todavía. Esa misma tarde se sorprendió al escuchar que Sasuke la buscaba de nuevo, pero esta vez no le iba a permitir dañar su día y su ánimo, así que le dijo a Kou que le dijera que ella estaba indispuesta y que a partir de ese momento siempre le inventara alguna excusa, porque ella no deseaba verlo. De hecho la idea de ir a visitar a su tía había sido lo mejor. Tenía que reconocer que a pesar de que quería mucho a su tía, la razón de ir a Tokio a visitarla obedecía más al hecho de que estaba huyendo de Sasuke, que al de querer verla. Dos días después que ella viajara a casa de su tía sentía que se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Tal vez cuando volviera, Sasuke habría vuelto a sus tareas como Capitán o cual fuera su cargo en la marina. Por ahora lo mejor era alejarse para estar más tranquila y pensar mejor las cosas, porque si por alguna razón, él pretendía algo más que esa visita que le había hecho, tendría que estar preparada.

Pasaron tres días hasta que el carruaje la dejó frente a la casa de su tía en Grosvenor Square. Ella miró a su alrededor la escena totalmente blanca; las calles bastantes solitarias porque obviamente la gente solía resguardarse temprano con ese clima, las chimeneas a toda su máxima potencia soltaban humo negro en cada techo que se alcanzaba a ver desde donde estaba y un par de hombres con una pala retiraban todo el tiempo el hielo que se acumulaba en la orilla de las calles para que los caballos no resbalaran y para que las entradas no se vieran sucias.

—Señorita—la llamó Moegi—entremos, hace mucho frio y se puede resfriar.

—Tienes razón, Moegi. Mi tía debe estar esperándonos—ambas subieron las escaleras hasta la puerta de entrada. El mayordomo ya la esperaba vigilando que los lacayos llevaran las cosas debidamente al piso superior. —Bienvenida, señorita Hyuga.

—Muchas gracias, Ebisu. ¿Mi tía se encuentra?

—Sí, señorita— la espera desde ayer. Sí me permite la llevaré al salón donde se encuentra—se adelantó para guiarlas, mientras Hinata observaba la casa que no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo el sitio imponente que conocía desde hacía años con hermosa decoración y una escalera de caracol enorme en todo el centro que dejaba claro el status de la familia que allí vivía. Su tía era la única hermana de su padre, y se había casado por amor con un vizconde al cual adoraba y cuando este murió, ella estuvo muy enferma y triste por un buen tiempo, hasta que su hijo se vino a vivir desde Italia con su esposa y sus hijos a Japón para hacerle compañía, pero prefirió dejarle esa casa a ella e irse a vivir a Picadilly, donde ahora residía la crema y nata de la nobleza. Los veía muy a menudo y sus nietos la adoraban, de manera que, si sus padres no podían visitarla, los niños insistían en que los enviaran a ellos para ver a su abuela.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón donde su tía estaba bordando al parecer, frente a la chimenea.

—Buenas tardes, tía.

—¡Querida! —se levantó con la facilidad de una jovencita de quince, cuando era una mujer de sesenta y nueve años. —Es tan bueno verte aquí—se acercó y la envolvió en un gran abrazo—¿Cómo has estado, mi niña?

—Muy bien tía, no veía la hora de llegar. Tuvimos un pequeño percance con el coche y fue por eso que nos demoramos más de lo previsto.

—Bueno, ya estás aquí, eso es todo lo que importa—miró al mayordomo—Ebisu, ¿Está la señora Okami encargándose de la habitación de mi sobrina?

—Sí, milady, ya todas las pertenecías de la señorita están allí y puede subir en cualquier momento.

—Muy bien—miró a un lado y vio a la jovencita que la observaba sonriente—Y esta jovencita es...

—Moegi, milady.

—No puede ser—exclamó sorprendida—pero si estás hecha toda una mujer, querida Moegi.

La muchacha se sonrojó pero se sintió feliz ante el cumplido—ya tengo dieciséis años, milady.

—Estás preciosa, querida, me imagino que tendrás pretendientes.

La chica se sonrojó aún más—no milady, yo no quiero a nadie en este momento, solo quiero estudiar.

—¿Oh si? —miró a Hinata con complicidad—¿y qué vas a estudiar?

—Ella viene a aprender algunas cosas para desempeñarse como doncella en Konoha Manor.

—Eso está muy bien. Aquí puedes aprender también con Haori, mi doncella. Ella es la mejor y si haces algunos cursos y además aprendes de ella, serás una excelente doncella para cualquier dama.

—Muchas gracias, milady. Así lo haré.

—Quiero hablar un rato con mi sobrina, Moegi. ¿Por qué no vas instalándote en tu habitación y le dices a la cocinera que te prepare algo de comer?

La muchacha enseguida hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a Hinata—¿señorita no necesita nada?

—No por ahora, Moegi. Sí necesito algo, te llamo.

La muchacha salió seguida con el mayordomo, y Hinata en compañía de su tía se quedaron solas hablando a gusto.

—Toma asiento, mi amor. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto.

—Tía, tendría que escribir un libro y dártelo para que lo leyeras porque es demasiado que contar.

Su tía se echó a reír—muy bien, entonces cuéntame porque has venido tan apresuradamente a Tokio cuando me habías dicho que lo más seguro es que no vinieras para estas fechas.

Hinata suspiró—son tantas cosas tía...

—Pero la que más pesa de todas es la que tiene que ver un caballero ¿verdad?

Ella la miró sorprendida—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lo veo en tu rostro. Esa expresión solo está en el rostro de una mujer enamorada.

—Tienes razón. Es por un hombre.

—¿Conociste a alguien?

—No, se trata de Sasuke Uchiha.

Su tía por un momento quedó sin habla y su rostro tuvo un gesto indescifrable. Luego, la miró y acarició su rostro—mi preciosa niña, era algo que tenía que pasar. Cuando yo me enteré de lo que tu madre había hecho me dio mucha rabia, de hecho, jamás volví a hablarle hasta cuando se puso muy mal, y poco después murió. Tuve la intención de decirle a tu padre, pero tuve miedo de lo que podría hacerle al padre de Sasuke que aún estaba vivo debido a lo que él les hizo a ustedes dos. Me imaginé que si lo retaba a duelo, podría morir. Ya sabes que el padre de Sasuke al ser de la marina disparaba muy bien y tu padre por muy bueno que fuera podría fallar...

—Lo sé tía, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación.

—Lo hago, cariño porque siento que tuve culpa en todo esto. Sí hubiera sido menos cobarde, habría dicho todo desde que tu madre estaba viva, y esto jamás habría pasado. Pero ella me amenazó con alejarme de ti, si lo hacía y ya sabes cómo era tu madre, que para conseguir cualquier objetivo, era capaz de hacer lo que sea—sus ojos se humedecieron—te vi sufrir tanto y no dije nada. Eso será mi tormento toda la vida.

—No tía, no te pongas así. Todos nosotros hemos sido marionetas de dos personas ambiciosas que no tuvieron reparo en hacer daño para lograr lo que querían. Pero al final, era mi madre y no puedo guardarle rencor, por más que sea justificado.

—Mi amor—la abrazó— ¿entonces porque no lo perdonas a él también?

—Quisiera hacerlo, pero no dejo de pensar en lo fácil que fue para él aceptar que me había casado y no insistir más. Yo habría venido a verlo con mis propios ojos, le habría preguntado la razón de esa decisión si tanto nos amábamos. Pero el en cambio aceptó todo lo que se le dijo a pesar de que pensaba que algo extraño sucedía.

—Todos cometemos errores, Hinata.

—Pero ese error me costó mi reputación porque yo confié en él, pero lo peor de todo es que le costó la vida a mi hijo. Sí nos hubiéramos casado yo lo habría hecho feliz, habría estado bien y no habría enfermado de pura tristeza cuando estaba embarazada.

—Mi querida niña, los designios del señor son impredecibles. No sabes si eso fue la voluntad de él y no un producto de tu sufrimiento. Tal vez en ese momento, aunque suene cruel, no estabas destinada a ser madre. Pero no eres una mujer vieja, puedes rehacer tu vida con él.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, tía.

Kurenai suspiró—no lo es. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado terca y orgullosa. Me temo sacaste eso de tu padre.

Hinata sonrió—tal vez—miró un cuadro de él que estaba en el salón. Se veía tan joven allí, tan imponente y poderoso.

—Es cierto. Ese retrato se lo hicieron a los pocos meses de haberse casado con tu madre.

—Tú no querías que ellos se casaran ¿verdad?

—Cuando la conocí supe que no era la indicada. Pero tu padre estaba impresionado con ella y lo vi hacer de todo para ganársela, aunque ella apenas se enteraba de su existencia y su familia no lo veía con buenos ojos por ser simplemente un capitán en ese entonces—se echó a reír—todavía no sé cómo lo consiguió honestamente.

—Papá solía ser muy tenaz cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

—Es verdad, y al final consiguió a la mujer que quería y aunque la amó toda su vida, se dio cuenta muy temprano que su forma de ser no era la mejor. Algunas veces me dijo que no estaba muy de acuerdo en cómo los trataba a ti y a tu hermano. A pesar de que ella era hija de un noble y creía en el matrimonio arreglado, él no quería eso para sus hijos; en especial para ti, porque la veía todo el tiempo hacer planes contigo.

—Mamá soñaba con verme casada con un conde o hasta con un duque—sus ojos se entristecieron—supongo que fui una gran decepción para ella.

—No cariño, no lo fuiste. Una joven tan buena, obediente y preocupada para los demás, jamás podría ser una decepción para nadie.

Hinata sonrió—te quiero tanto, tía Kurenai. No sé lo que habría sido de mí sin ti. Has sido mi apoyo en todo momento. Las dos se abrazaron con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas. —Muchas gracias.

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke se bajó de su carruaje y antes de tocar la puerta, vio a Kou allí de pie.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, señor Uchiha.

—He venido a ver a la señorita Hyuga.

—Lamento decirle que ella no se encuentra, señor.

—Mire Kou, ya he venido demasiadas veces y he soportado que me mienta diciendo que no está aquí. Pero el hecho es que necesito hablarle y si tengo que venir todos los días, lo haré hasta que ella me reciba. ¿Lo entendió?

—Perfectamente, señor.

Sasuke se moría de rabia al ver a aquel hombre que ni se inmutaba. —¿Y bien? ¿Es que no piensa ir a decirle eso?

—Lo haría señor, pero la señorita Hyuga, no se encuentra en casa.

Sasuke rodó los ojos—Por Dios santo, hombre. Ya sé que es una mentira, haga el favor de decirle que estoy aquí y que no me moveré.

—Me apena decirle señor, que, si piensa usted quedarse esperándola aquí, podría tener un pequeño inconveniente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál sería ese inconveniente? —creyó que el hombre le estaba amenazando con sacarlo a la fuerza de la propiedad.

—Podría enfermarse esperándola aquí afuera, porque la señorita se ha ido a otra ciudad y no regresará sino hasta después de las festividades.

Sasuke al principio no le creyó, pero después lo pensó mejor y llegó a la conclusión de que eso era exactamente lo que haría Hinata, al verse asediada por él.

Sabía que él no daría su brazo a torcer en su intento por conquistarla de nuevo y seguramente eso le atemorizaba. Sin hablar del hecho de que podía ser la mujer más obstinada que conocía, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza era muy difícil por no decir imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Muy bien—le lanzó una amarga mirada—voy a suponer que lo que dice es verdad.

—Gracias, señor—dijo el mayordomo con una actitud demasiado servil que no engañó a Sasuke.

—Y entonces por lo menos podría decirme ¿A qué ciudad se ha ido?

—No puedo, señor.

—¿Y por qué diablos no? —le preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

—Porque la señorita no me ha dado órdenes de revelar su paradero. Solo me hizo saber que necesitaba estar tranquila y por eso se iba—la mirada del hombre traspasó a Sasuke. Y en ese momento él se dio cuenta de que el mayordomo de Hinata no solo cumplía órdenes, sino que lo detestaba por algún motivo.

—Ya veo que no conseguiré nada aquí, así que gracias por nada Kou— se dio la vuelta molesto, mientras el mayordomo lo miraba alejarse. Cuando entró en su coche empezó a pensar en qué lugar podía estar Hinata. Sabía que no le gustaba mucho viajar así que, si el caso era apresurado, solo podía estar en casa de su tía. Y si Hinata pensaba que no iría hasta allá estaba muy equivocada. Sonrió pensando en su cara de sorpresa cuando lo viera en Tokio.

**. . . . . .**

La mañana siguiente, Hinata bajó a desayunar y se encontró con su tía que ya estaba en la mesa tomando el té.

—Buenos días, cariño.

—Buenos días, tía—le dio un beso.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, he podido dormir como hace tiempo no lo hacía. No sé si será el cansancio del viaje, o esa habitación tan hermosa y apacible que has dispuesto para mí.

Kurenai se echó a reír, creo que puede ser una combinación de las dos.

Siéntate a desayunar conmigo. Ella se sentó a su lado y un sirviente comenzó a servirle té.

—Me encanta que estés aquí. Me gustaría que te quedaras una buena temporada para poder presentarte a algunas personas.

—Por supuesto, puedo quedarme hasta después de las festividades. Tal vez un poco más.

—Que excelente noticia. Tu primo estará feliz de verte y podrás conocer a sus hijos que son preciosos. Podremos hacer muchas cosas.

—¿De verdad? Yo pensé que la ciudad estaba desierta en esta época del año.

—Oh no, querida. Hoy en día mucha gente se queda en Tokio para las festividades. Incluso muchas personas de la nobleza lo hacen. Tokio cada día está más llena de actividades y de vida, aunque no siempre sea algo bueno.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno...mientras más gente, más carteristas y más peligros hay en la calle. Y ni qué decir del ambiente, que cada vez es más pesado con esos terribles olores.

—Eso es lo que adoro de la vida de campo. Donde vivo no tengo que preocuparme de nada de eso. Allí solo hay aire puro.

—Y hablando de eso ¿Cuándo empiezan labores nuevamente en Konoha Manor?

—Las invitadas llegan en febrero, cuando el clima está un poco mejor y aunque hay nieve, ya no hay tantas tormentas. En ese momento tendré que ponerme al frente de todo aunque gracias a Dios está la señora Chiyo, mi ama de llaves y mi asistente Natsu.

—Es bueno contar con gente eficiente cuando estás lejos de casa. De repente se acordó de algo—Oh cariño, entonces tenemos que ir a ver tu guardarropa porque necesitamos ver que vestidos tienes que te puedan servir para algunos eventos a los que te llevaré y para las cenas de navidad y año nuevo.

Hinata se echó a reír, al parecer su tía tenía grandes planes para ella y aunque por un lado sonaba apabullante, por el otro le gustaba el hecho de que eso la mantendría ocupada, y evitaría que pensara en Sasuke.

Días después llegó una extraña visita a la casa. Hinata salía en ese momento de la biblioteca y se encontró con él cara a cara. Era un hombre apuesto, bastante alto, como de unos treinta y cinco años que preguntó por su tía y mientras el mayordomo lo saludaba, le pareció escuchar que le decía doctor Namikaze

—Buenas tardes—dijo él al verla.

—Buenas tardes, señor...

—Doctor Namikaze, madame. Menma Namikaze.

—Mucho gusto, soy Hinata Hyuga, la sobrina de lady Sarutobi.

—Es un placer señorita—tomó la mano que ella le extendía y la besó—a sus pies.

—Doctor, ¿puedo preguntarle si sucede algo malo con mi tía?

—En lo absoluto. Ella está perfectamente, yo solo vengo a hacer un chequeo mensual. Me gusta saber que está bien.

—Ya veo—sonrió—entonces me quedo más tranquila, por un momento pensé que había algo de qué preocuparse.

—Su tía es la mujer más saludable que conozco.

—Ya veo que se han conocido—dijo Kurenai detrás de ellos.

—Lady Sarutobi, es un placer verla de nuevo—el hombre inmediatamente se acercó a ella y besó su mano galantemente. Luego miró a Hinata—ya he tenido el gusto de conocer a su hermosa sobrina—sus ojos no dejaban de ver a Hinata, cosa que le pareció curiosa a Kurenai, pues el doctor jamás mostraba interés abiertamente hacia nada ni a nadie. De hecho, siempre había pensado que era un poco aburrido. Sin embargo, eso podía ser lo que su sobrina necesitaba, un hombre que no fuera demasiado sociable, pero que la hiciera sentir que era una mujer viva, que la hiciera percatarse de que era una belleza que llamaba la atención de los hombres a su alrededor.

—Doctor, subamos si quiere, así puede revisarme. Pero realmente creo que en el salón de lectura podría hacerlo tan cómodamente como en mi habitación y nadie nos molestará.

—Estoy de acuerdo, vayamos donde esté más cómoda. Después de todo solo será una pequeña revisión de rutina.

—¿Querida, podrías acompañarnos después de que salgamos del salón? Me gustaría invitar al doctor a tomarse un té con nosotras.

—Por supuesto, los esperaré en el saloncito de lectura.

Cuando por fin terminaron de hablar, el doctor y Kurenai se encontraron con Hinata. La pequeña mesa en el saloncito de lectura ya los esperaba con una bandeja de té y pequeños bocados para acompañarlo.

—Tome asiento doctor, por favor—le sirvió té, y le pasó un pequeño plato con galletas y sándwiches. Luego le sirvió a su tía. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que solo cuando le pasó el plato a su tía, se dio cuenta de que ella los observaba. Y ella conocía bien esa mirada; su tía estaba tramando algo.

—Doctor, cuéntenos como ha estado, y como están sus adorables hijos.

—Oh, muy bien, lady Sarutobi. Cada día más grandes; el mayor me ha hablado de sus intenciones de ser doctor también y me ha pedido que lo deje ir al colegio de medicina.

—Que maravillosa noticia, otro médico en su familia y de paso un excelente profesional que nos preste sus servicios.

—Bueno...falta algo de tiempo para eso, lady Sarutobi, pero tengo la esperanza de que así sea.

—¿Tienes un solo hijo varón, doctor? —le pregunto Hinata.

—Tengo dos hijos varones. El menor, Naoru, es un joven más callado, menos rebelde que su hermano y más inclinado al arte. Me temo que podría terminar siendo un pintor y me horroriza pensar que mi hijo pueda querer esa vida bohemia.

—Pero es mejor no cortar sus alas, he aprendido que los jóvenes saben desde muy temprano lo que quieren hacer con su vida, pero desafortunadamente terminan escogiendo cosas que no quieren hacer por temor a lo que sus padres puedan decir o por temor a decepcionarlos.

—Sí, entiendo lo que trata de decirme, sin embargo, no son tiempos para tomar una vida simple como la de un pintor.

—Con todo respeto doctor; la vida de un pintor no es para nada, una vida simple. He conocido pintores importantes y déjeme decirle que la inspiración y la creatividad no son algo fácil de obtener. Sin hablar de las horas de trabajo que demanda una obra de arte.

—Pero no se puede vivir de eso, mi querida señorita Hyuga. Ninguna mujer lo miraría como un buen partido si él se dedica a algo así.

Kurenai solo observaba con atención la conversación que ahora se había convertido en un pequeño debate.

—Considero que cualquier mujer que en realidad ame a su hijo, lo verá por lo que es y no por lo que hace. Además, sé de pintores en la actualidad que ganan muy bien y viven de su arte. Pero yo no soy quien debe convencerlo de apoyar a su hijo.

—Vaya señorita Hyuga, veo que es una mujer que no teme decir sus opiniones—la miró divertido.

—Tiene razón, no soy tal vez la típica mujer que se guarda todo para buscar la aceptación de la sociedad.

—De todas formas, no sabemos que es lo que va a decidir más adelante. Hasta que no me diga nada, no sabré que es lo que quiere. No es algo por lo que deba preocuparme ahora, pues apenas tiene trece años—dijo para dar por terminado el tema. —hablemos ahora de usted señorita Hyuga ¿Es usted maestra?

—Como si lo fuera—dijo Kurenai—mi sobrina es la dueña y directora de Konoha Manor, un reconocido centro de rehabilitación de comportamiento para señoritas de sociedad.

—Oh sí, creo que lo he escuchado—la miró con nuevos ojos—lo que hace usted es algo muy importante, señorita Hyuga. Usted está marcando el futuro de las señoritas de sociedad, está siendo un excelente ejemplo de moral y rectitud para ellas.

Hinata se dijo que eso sonaba algo exagerado, pero no quiso contradecirlo—muchas gracias, doctor, es usted muy amable.

—Lo digo porque es cierto, es un trabajo admirable. No debe ser nada fácil tratar con las diferentes formas de pensar y comportamientos de señoritas de sociedad, pero lo importante es que las prepara para ser madres y esposas, y aceptar el lugar que les corresponde en el mundo.

—Eso dista mucho de ser lo que hago por esas niñas. Su comportamiento no es algo particular de señoritas de sociedad, doctor. Son cosas propias de la edad, cualquier joven de esa edad necesita ser correctamente dirigida, sin hacerlo con mano dura, sin maltrato, solo con inteligencia.

—Ya lo creo—dijo como si fuera un trabajo titánico.

—Esas jóvenes solo son pequeñas mujeres abriéndose a un mundo que no conocen y no entienden. Un mundo donde ellas quisieran hacer tantas cosas, pero la sociedad solo les permite unas cuantas. Un mundo de hombres donde la mujer tiene poco que decir, y eso no es algo fácil para ellas.

—¡Bravo, mi niña! —dijo la vizcondesa—así se habla.

Por el gesto del doctor, ella pudo ver que no compartía la forma de pensar de su tía, sin embargo hizo una leve sonrisa—inspirador, señorita Hyuga.

Más tarde cuando ya el doctor se fue para seguir haciendo sus visitas a otros pacientes, las dos se quedaron en el jardín hablando un rato más.

—¿Y qué te pareció el doctor?

—Es un hombre apuesto, eso nadie lo puede negar.

—Pero...—su tía la observaba detenidamente.

—Es algo impositivo para mi gusto.

—Lo es, pero ¿qué hombre no detesta que una mujer tenga la razón o piense por si misma? Ellos adoran una linda cabecita hueca. ¿Crees que tu tío era distinto?

—Pero parecían llevarse tan bien.

—Y lo hacíamos, pero fui yo, la que enseñé cómo comportarse conmigo. Eso no fue trabajo de un día, fue algo que me tomó paciencia y años de lucha. Al principio le hice creer que lo que él dijera era santa palabra, pero con el tiempo le daba mi opinión y de manera inteligente le hacía pensar que mis ideas en realidad habían sido suyas. Él tampoco era tonto y se dio cuenta después de eso, pero lejos de molestarse comenzó a verme con otros ojos y tomaba mis opiniones en cuenta. El doctor es igual a todos, ya lo verás.

—No creo que lo vea, porque no quiero nada con él y sé que es lo que tienes planeado.

—Pienso que, si después de esta tarde él muestra interés por ti, no deberías alejarlo. Eres una mujer hermosa y no puedes vivir toda tu vida pensando en un pasado doloroso. Y ya que no tienes intenciones de arreglar tus cosas con Sasuke, tampoco deberías quedarte soltera.

—Definitivamente mi pasado con Sasuke es algo que no quiero recordar, pero no estoy segura de estar lista para tener una relación con otro hombre y tener familia con él.

—Eso lo sabrás solo cuando lo hagas. Además, es un excelente partido; doctor, hijo segundo de un conde, y pertenece a una de las familias más prominentes en Japón. Además, es viudo, ya sabe cómo es un matrimonio y tiene hijos, lo que indica que le gustan los niños.

—Yo no creo mucho en eso. Según parece más que sus hijos son dos niños en una academia militar.

Su tía se echó a reír—eres la exageración en cuerpo presente. De todos modos piénsalo, porque tengo la corazonada de que tendrás muy pronto, noticias del doctor.

* * *

**Sí, soy yo nuevamente, pero con otra historia, bueno no hay mucho que decir, solo. Disfruten del libro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Demasiado Tarde, siendo este el tercer libro de la saga amores Imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

**Advertencia: Sé perfectamente que Mirai es una chica, pero creí que no había nadie para hacer el papel de hijo de Kurenai, por lo que es ella, pero en hombre.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Hinata se maravillaba cada vez que iba a Tokio y veía la cantidad de cosas que había que hacer. Era una ciudad de mucho ambiente y en constante movimiento incluso en invierno. Esa mañana había descansado hasta tarde y luego desayunó con su tía donde hablaron mucho más y trataron de ponerse al día.

Luego salieron porque a pesar de que ella no quería su tía insistió en que fueran a su modista para mandar a hacer ropa más adecuada para el invierno en la ciudad, pues la moda era algo distinta cuando se vivía en el campo que cuando se paseaba por las calles de Tokio. Además, también le dijo que si no tenía ropa ideal para las celebraciones de navidad y año nuevo era mejor que las hiciera porque daría una cena para cada uno de esos días. A Hinata le encantó la idea, primero porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se daba esos gustos y segundo porque podría conocer personas que estuvieran interesadas en Konoha Manor. Gracias a Dios todo iba muy bien con el centro de comportamiento y cada día era más y más conocido.

Estuvieron recorriendo calles llenas de gente en Bond Street y al llegar a la modista vio cosas tan hermosas que quiso comprarlas todas, pero trato de medirse.

Después fueron a la tienda de Fortnum & Mason, donde compraron complementos para ambas; tocados, sombreros y algunas peinetas, así como guantes y manguitos para el frío. Caminaban entre un mar de gente que estaba viendo vitrinas o que estaba siendo atendida por alguna de las 200 dependientas que trabajaban allí.

Todas y cada una de las jóvenes, se esmeraba por servir de la mejor manera y hacer que sus clientes les compraran varios productos. Pudo ver en exhibición sedas, pieles y cachemires, así como chales, mantos y encajes bordados que eran una preciosidad. Después de estar un buen rato allí, salieron para sentarse un rato en una pequeña casa de té donde podrían hacer un alto en sus compras y observar las calles llenas de carruajes y familias de aristócratas comprando artículos para damas y caballeros, así como juguetes para sus hijos.

—¿No este un lugar agradable? —preguntó su tía mientras comía un pastelillo.

—Es muy bonito, y la comida es deliciosa.

—Temía un poco entrar porque me han dicho que algunos salones de té tienen un solo espacio para damas y caballeros y ya sabes que ese tipo de cosas se presta para habladurías y malos entendidos. Yo siempre prefiero que las mujeres tengamos nuestro propio salón y los hombres el de ellos.

—Pero aquí es muy agradable, este salón para solo damas es precioso, desde que entré no he dejado de observar cada detalle, las paredes con su papel de flores, la temática de las mesas en color rosa y manteles estampados con diseños primaverales, y ni hablar de la hermosa vajilla. Es muy elegante y delicado. La última vez que entré a una casa de té quedaba en la misma calle que un bar y al final tuvieron que trasladarse porque eran muy pocas damas las que iban a allí debido a la cercanía de ese establecimiento.

—Es una pena que no nos tengan en cuenta muchas veces. Todavía se impone el pensamiento de que las damas no pueden estar en sitios distintos a su casa para tomar el té entre amigas.

Las dos se quedaron allí hablando largo rato hasta que se sintieron con ánimos nuevamente de regresar a las pocas compras que les faltaban. De repente ambas vieron a una figura imponente que seguida de dos muchachos entrando al establecimiento.

—¿No es ese el doctor Namikaze? —le preguntó su tía. —Él es—dijo sonriendo—pero que increíble casualidad, ¿no, Hina?

Ambas miraron al hombre que buscaba algo en especial y le señalaba al tendero un caballete. Hinata estaba tan distraída que no vio el nombre del local hasta que se percató de que era una tienda de pinturas y el muchacho más joven miraba el caballete con ilusión. El doctor pareció pensarlo y lo descartó para tomar uno mucho más fuerte y le preguntó algo al muchacho, que enseguida asintió vehemente con la cabeza mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Ella no pudo dejar de ver la imagen con su tía y fue así como las tomó infraganti el doctor, que en ese momento dirigió la mirada hacia la vitrina y vio a las dos mujeres allí de pie.

Hinata bajó la mirada sintiéndose como una fisgona y al parecer su tía pensaba lo mismo porque la vio sonrojarse cuando pensó que eso no podía pasarle a una mujer de su edad. El doctor en ese momento las saludo con la mano y sonrió.

Enseguida les dijo algo a sus hijos y salió de la tienda para ir a su encuentro.

—Lady Sarutobi, señorita Hyuga, que sorpresa encontrarlas por aquí.

—Para nosotras también lo fue, doctor. No esperábamos encontrarlo haciendo compras. Son esos sus hijos ¿verdad?

—Sí, ellos son—los llamó a través de la ventana, donde ambos miraban detenidamente.

—Estos son mis hijos, Naoto y Naoru—Hinata no se perdió el orgullo en su voz—Jóvenes, les presento a la vizcondesa viuda de Sarutobi y a su hermosa sobrina, la señorita Hinata Hyuga.

Los dos muchachos hicieron una pequeña inclinación y besaron las manos de las damas.

—Que muchachos tan apuestos y educados. Está muy orgulloso, me imagino.

—Lo estoy, lady Sarutobi. Estábamos precisamente comprando algo para Naoru que tiene inclinación por la pintura como le comenté hace unos días—dijo mirando a Hinata, que no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción al ver que le había hecho caso a su consejo.

—¿Y estás feliz por ese caballete, Naoru? —le pregunto al muchacho que sonrió de oreja a oreja—sí, señorita, es lo que quería hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Usted también pinta, señorita?

—Me encanta, aunque no me queda mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Cuando quieras podemos hablar de algunos consejos que puedo darte y tú me podrás dar algunos tuyos ¿te parece?

El chico la miró como si fuera el mesías—me encantaría, muchas gracias.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de seguir nuestro camino, todavía nos quedan algunas compras por hacer, y después nos iremos a casa.

—Por supuesto, no deseamos retenerlas más tiempo. Fue un placer encontrarlas por aquí. Sí me lo permiten, iré a visitarlas muy pronto.

—Es más que bienvenido, doctor—dijo Kurenai.

—Muchas gracias. Lady Sarutobi, señorita Hyuga—hizo una inclinación y se despidió de ellas.

**. . . . . .**

Ya tenían una hora de haber llegado de sus compras y en ese momento, Moegi estaba junto a la doncella de su tía que la atendía ayudando a quitarle la ropa y poniéndola cómoda para una siesta, antes de la cena. Esa noche su tía había preparado una cena tardía con algunos amigos y su hijo también asistiría con su esposa.

Moegi observaba con cuidado todo lo que Haori, la doncella de Lady Sarutobi hacía porque quería aprender a ser la mejor doncella. Casi ni se inmutaba mientras lo hacía y eso causó una sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata.

—Señorita ¿Desea que le retire las horquillas del cabello? —preguntó Haori.

—Sí, Haori, por favor. Sí quiero descansar bien, lo mejor será retirarlas y dentro de un rato volveré a recogerme el cabello. La doncella comenzó a retirar las horquillas y suavemente hacía un pequeño masaje en el lugar donde antes había estado tenso el cabello. Sus dedos trabajaban en pequeñísimos movimientos circulares que ayudaban a que la circulación volviera. Después de eso, se excusó y salió de la recámara.

—Señorita ¿está muy cansada?

—Un poco, Moegi. Hemos recorridos las calles comprando muchas cosas.

—Pero tiene vestidos que incluso no se ha estrenado desde que los mandó hacer.

—Lo sé, pero mi tía me ha dicho que desea presentarme algunas amistades y entre estas tal vez pueda encontrar personas que en un futuro necesiten mis servicios. Es por eso que no puedo estar mal vestida o causar una mala impresión.

—Estoy segura de que se verá preciosa con todos esos vestidos hermosos que ha comprado. ¿Los traerán pronto?

—La modista nos ha dicho que mañana nos traerán dos y el resto, en una semana.

—Eso es rápido.

—Gracias a Dios por los adelantos modernos. Antes demoraba mucho más tener vestidos a tiempo—se levantó de la silla y se fue a la cama—creo que no necesito nada más por ahora, Moegi.

—Volveré en una hora para ayudarla a vestirse.

—Gracias Moegi —Hinata fue cerrando sus ojos y cayó casi inmediatamente en un sueño profundo.

El miércoles en la tarde todo estaba relativamente tranquilo. Hinata estaba leyendo en el estudio cuando le llegó una nota del doctor Namikaze, donde le pedía que se vieran esa tarde y ella por educación tuvo que aceptar, aunque no tenía el más mínimo deseo de hacer que el pensara que podía haber algo entre ellos.

Sabía que esa visita era el comienzo de algo que ella no quería pero egoístamente se imaginó que él podría ayudarla a olvidar. Últimamente solo pensaba en él y como si no fuera suficiente, también tenía sueños recurrentes donde hacían el amor. Sí seguía así se volvería loca.

Una hora después, el doctor Namikaze estaba en casa de su tía, y les hacía una vista.

—Qué bueno verlo de nuevo, doctor. ¿Cómo están sus hijos?

—Están muy bien, lady Sarutobi. ¿Y usted como se encuentra?

—Muy bien, si lo que quiere saber es si no he sentido algún tipo de dolencia, puede estar tranquilo. Me siento como una jovencita.

—Me alegra escucharlo—le dijo mientras miraba a Hinata que estaba muy callada —. Señorita Hyuga hace unos días me presentaron a una joven que la conoce y me habló maravillas de usted.

—¿De quién se trata?

—Es la condesa Tsuki.

—Oh por supuesto—su rostro se iluminó—una joven encantadora.

—Lo es. Y cuando se ha enterado de que la conocía, me ha dicho que por favor le diera sus saludos y me pidió que le dijera el lugar donde se estaba hospedando para enviarle una nota. Quiere verse con usted aprovechando su estadía en Tokio.

—Me encantaría volver a verla.

—Me tome el atrevimiento de comentar que estaba usted hospedándose en casa de lady Sarutobi.

—Muchas gracias, doctor. Hizo usted bien.

—He visto que dan una obra navideña muy interesante en el teatro y aparece tener muy buenos comentarios.

—Hace mucho que no voy al teatro, no estoy muy enterada de las obras. Creo que ni siquiera sabía que en esta época estrenaban alguna. Le comentaba a mi tía hace unos días que me sorprende ver lo llena de gente que está Tokio en esta época, yo me imagine que estaría desierta.

—Indiscutiblemente, los tiempos cambian y la gente ahora tiene más cosas que hacer aquí, hay más eventos y ahora todos preferimos una navidad más entretenida que una tranquila en el campo. De hecho, si me lo permite, me gustaría invitarla al teatro.

Hinata miró a su tía que casualmente estaba absorta en su taza de té.

—No lo sé...

—Por favor, señorita Hyuga. De verdad sería un honor para mí.

—Doctor, me lo dice de una forma que sería terrible si no aceptara.

—¿Entonces está de acuerdo en que vayamos mañana en la noche?

—Está bien, pero temo no ser la mejor compañía—respondió pensando que esperaba no arrepentirse.

—Créame cuando le digo, que usted es una extraordinaria compañía.

Y así nada más, las visitas y las frecuentes invitaciones a salir comenzaron.

Hinata no podía decir que Menma fuera un hombre aburrido, porque indiscutiblemente no lo era. Y trató en todo momento de sacare el cuerpo a los avances del doctor. Lo atendía amablemente en presencia de su tía, aunque en ningún momento le dio alas para que pensara otra cosa. Sin embargo pasaban momentos agradables y ella se distraía pero en muchas de sus conversaciones, ella sentía que en lugar de hablar abiertamente sobre lo que le gustaba con otra persona que la entendía, estaba todo el tiempo compitiendo y tratando de defender su punto de vista.

**. . . . . .**

Faltaban ya dos días para Navidad y ese día, Menma le había dicho que debía ir a casa de los abuelos de sus hijos por parte de madre, que los esperaban para cada víspera de navidad. Ella no le vio problema al asunto porque entendía que los padres de la difunta esposa de Menma quisieron tener un poco de su hija en esas fechas y la mejor forma era pasar ese tiempo con sus nietos. Además, ella no se sentía en la obligación de decir nada al respecto pues ellos no tenían una relación formal, hasta el momento solo eran una pareja de amigos que se frecuentaba de vez en cuando, aunque las lenguas de la sociedad ya estaban emparejándolos.

Para ser sincera con ella misma, le pareció algo bueno porque ella deseaba alejarse un poco y en estas fechas no deseaba estar con nadie que no fuera su familia. No obstante, la vida no era como la gente deseaba que fuera y el destino siempre hacía jugadas inesperadas. Y pronto se daría cuenta de ello.

**. . . . . .**

La noche llegó y Hinata se sentía agotada, ese día habían estado arreglando todo para la cena de navidad que pensaba hacer su tía y entre arreglar vestidos, medirse los nuevos, probar peinados con Moegi que se moría de ganas por enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido, el día se fue y ella quedó exhausta.

—Señorita, este último peinado es el que más me ha gustado. Se ve usted tan elegante y hermosa.

—Moegi, siempre me ves hermosa.

Ella se tapó la boca sonriendo—Ay señorita, se lo digo porque es una mujer hermosa, pero puede que también lo haga porque la quiero mucho.

Hinata también se echó a reír—lo sé. Pero yo a pesar de que también te quiero, te diré mi opinión sincera sobre tus peinados.

La chica perdió la sonrisa—¿No le gustaron? —preguntó temerosa.

Hinata muy sería la miró un largo rato—Debo decirte que...

Moegi estaba a punto de llorar, se veía que no lo había hecho bien y sintió vergüenza de que su señora se diera cuenta de que todavía no era muy experta.

—¡Me han encantado! —dijo riendo.

—Señorita, me ha dado un susto de muerte. Creí que no le habían gustado.

—Por supuesto que me han gustado, son hermosos cada uno de los que me has hecho. Sí sigues así muy pronto serás una de las doncellas para nuestras invitadas en Konoha Manor.

—Gracias, señorita—dijo emocionada.

—Has mejorado mucho, estoy sorprendida de todo lo que has aprendido.

—Gracias. Ahora déjeme quitarle las horquillas y ayudarla a ponerse cómoda para dormir. Mientras comenzaba a desarmar el peinado, no pudo evitar tocar el tema del doctor que siempre iba a visitar a Hinata.

—¿El doctor vendrá mañana a visitarla?

—No lo creo. Partió hoy a casa de sus suegros en Lancastershire.

—Señorita, yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero veo que el doctor la mira de una manera tan bonita y siempre es tan atento con usted, además de apuesto. Creo que si le diera una oportunidad...

—No, Moegi. Yo no puedo interesarme en él, aunque sea un hombre tan apuesto como dices. Mi vida ha sido perfecta hasta ahora sin ningún hombre en mi vida y así quiero seguir.

—Pero señorita... disculpe que insista. Usted es una mujer hermosa y si usted se casara con el hombre correcto seguro que él la haría muy feliz.

Ella se quedó pensativa y la primera imagen que vino a su mente fue la de ella con Sasuke cuando eran felices y ella pensaba que sería el hombre correcto.

—¿Está bien?

Hinata la miró —si, por supuesto que estoy bien.

—Es que su rostro estaba tan triste de repente que pensé que había dicho algo malo.

—No es nada, solo estoy algo preocupada por cómo estará todo en Konoha Manor—cambió el tema ¿Por qué no me ayudas con algunos vestidos que tienen descosido el ruedo?

—Sí señorita—la chica tomó los vestidos y se dirigió a la puerta—no se preocupe, pronto tendrá noticas de Konoha Manor. Que tenga buena noche.

—Gracias, Moegi. Que descanses.

**. . . . . .**

El olor a café y el ruido de las cortinas siendo corridas de un tirón fue lo que despertó a Hinata de su sueño profundo.

—Buenos días—dijo Moegi con voz cantarina.

—Buenos días—respondió ella todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—Le he traído café bien caliente y cuando quiera la ayudaré a vestirse.

Recuerde que lady Sarutobi la espera para desayunar.

—Hinata se levantó un poco y acomodó las almohadas detrás de su espalda—He dormido tanto y todavía tengo sueño.

—Es por la manzanilla. Eso siempre la relaja.

—¿Que haría sin ti, Moegi? —le preguntó sonriendo.

—Yo creo que mucho. Usted es la mujer más capaz que he conocido. ¿Qué vestido se pondrá para la mañana?

—No lo sé, creo que el azul cielo.

—¡Oh! A propósito, le ha llegado un ramo de flores.

Hinata se incorporó mejor— ¿Para mí? ¿Quién las ha enviado?

—Aquí traigo la nota—se la entregó.

Hinata la leyó, pero solo decía de un viejo amigo, aunque esa letra la conocía muy bien. Era Sasuke y ya sabía dónde estaba.

Kurenai estaba tomando su desayuno tranquilamente cuando escuchó los pasos rápidos de su sobrina. La vio llegar agitada—tía, no sabes lo que ha pasado.

—Buenos días, querida. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien, tía. Disculpa mis modales—le dijo apenada, pero se encontraba realmente desesperada.

—No te disculpes. Sé lo que el ímpetu de la juventud puede hacernos a las mujeres.

—Tía, esto es terrible. Me ha llegado un ramo de flores.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo he visto en la sala.

—La tarjeta que ha venido tiene la letra de él.

—Oh cariño, creo que exageras. No todo lo que llegue a la casa tiene que ser de él.

—Tía conozco bien su letra, y la tarjeta dice que es de un viejo amigo. No tengo ningún viejo amigo que pueda enviarme flores aquí.

—Hinata, escúchame—la tomó de la mano—siéntate primero, come algo que no es bueno tener este tipo de impresiones a esta hora de la mañana y con el estómago vacío.

—Estas impresiones no son buenas a ninguna hora—le dijo ella al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Hija, no puedes estar todo el tiempo nerviosa porque él se entere de tu paradero. No tienes por qué esconderte de nadie y debes dar la cara. En algún momento tendrás que hablar con él.

—Lo sé, pero no es fácil asimilarlo.

—Come algo ahora—los sirvientes comenzaron a poner en su plato todo tipo de cosas mientras miraba la comida con muy poco apetito. El saber que Sasuke podría llegar en cualquier momento tenía su garganta tan cerrada que se sentía incapaz de pasar cualquier cosa.

Más tarde un poco más calmada, Hinata fue con su tía al jardín y allí comenzaron a hablar de los preparativos para la cena de navidad.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea invitar al conde de Tsuki, y a su esposa?

—Creo que si invitas al barón Michiru, es mejor que a ellos no los invites o tendrás un gran problema. Ya sabes que el conde y el barón no se soportan y sus esposas tampoco se pueden ver.

—Pero soy muy amiga de Amaru y Amayo.

—Lo sé, tía, pero nunca las invitas a tu casa al tiempo. Siempre que las tres se ven, es porque coinciden en la casa de otra persona que las ha invitado y me has dicho que siempre el ambiente se torna tenso y aburrido porque no dejan de mirarse mal y lanzarse indirectas.

—Es verdad, pero si no invito a los condes pensaran que es un desaire y sino invitos a los barones pasarán lo mismo.

El mayordomo llegó en ese momento con una tarjeta que le entregó a Kurenai. Ella la leyó y miró a Hinata—querida, tenemos visita.

Ella en el fondo de su corazón, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

—No puede ser.

—Lo es, y no podemos dejarlo afuera.

—Por favor Ebisu, dile que entre y tráelo hasta aquí.

—Pero tía...

—No vamos a hacerle el desaire de no hacerlo entrar, Hinata. Eres mi sobrina y te quiero, pero no dirán que la vizcondesa viuda de Sarutobi es una mal educada. Eso sí que no—dijo molesta.

—Lo siento tía, sé que esta es tu casa pero yo me rehusó a ver a ese hombre así que subiré a mi habitación y cuando se haya ido bajaré de nuevo—dicho esto se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta cuando casi choca con Sasuke.

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos. Ella en brazos de él que la miraba sonriente—buenas tardes, Hinata—se corrigió inmediatamente—señorita Hyuga.

—Buenas tardes—se tensó inmediatamente alejándose de él.

Sasuke se dirigió entonces a la dueña de casa—lady Sarutobi, que alegría volver a verla.

—Lo mismo digo, muchacho. No has cambiado en absoluto, sigues siendo el mismo chico apuesto que alguna vez conocí.

—Usted tampoco ha cambiado un ápice, sigue estando tan hermosa como la recuerdo.

—Adulador—se rio—me da mucho gusto que hayas venido.

—Me he enterado de que la señorita Hyuga estaba aquí y no he querido dejar pasar la ocasión para venir a verla.

—Puedo imaginarlo —dijo con una sonrisa burlona e hizo sonar una pequeña campana que tenía a un lado de la mesa. Enseguida el mayordomo se hizo presente—Ebisu por favor, di que por favor nos traigan un servicio para tres—miró a Sasuke —Te quedarás a tomar el té con nosotras, imagino—fue más una orden que una pregunta.

—Por supuesto, será un placer.

—Siéntate con nosotras, por favor—le pidió señalando la silla cerca de ella.

A Hinata no le hizo mucha gracia y miró a su tía confundida y hasta herida porque se sentía traicionada por su único familiar. ¿Cómo podía ella abrirle las puertas de su casa a un hombre que le había hecho tanto daño en el pasado?

—Y... ¿cómo ha estado señorita Hyuga? Fui a visitarla a su casa y me lleve la sorpresa de que ya no estaba allí. Su mayordomo, que por cierto es un hombre muy amable, me dijo que había salido de viaje pero que no podía decirme a donde se había ido.

Ella alzó la barbilla enfrentándolo—creo que a donde vaya o deje de ir es solo de mi incumbencia, señor Uchiha.

—Una dama no debería salir sola tan lejos de su casa, aventurándose por caminos llenos de nieve, peligrosos, sin un hombre que la escolte.

—No necesito de ningún hombre en mi vida como puede ver.

—Me han dicho que te ha ido muy bien en tu carrera en la marina, Sasuke—dijo Kurenai tratando de hacer que aquellos dos se asesinaran allí delante de ella.

—Bueno, ahora soy solo un contraalmirante, pero afortunadamente me va muy bien.

—¿Solo un contraalmirante? —se echó a reír—no seas modesto, querido. Es un excelente cargo.

—¿Y piensa quedarse mucho tiempo en Tokio? —preguntó Hinata.

—No mucho, solo el suficiente—dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Antes de que su sobrina diera una de sus respuestas mordaces, ella habló de nuevo —¿Te ha gustado nuestro árbol de navidad?

—Es hermoso.

Un alto árbol de Navidad cargado de adornos y pequeños cirios de cera se tambaleaba en el centro de la sala, que se divisaba desde el salón.

—Lo hice con Hinata. Nos dio trabajo pero al final logramos lo que queríamos. Siempre me ha gustado armar el árbol aunque tenga un ejército de sirvientes.

—Una obra de arte, si me lo preguntan—dijo observándola.

Kurenai no se perdía la forma en que ambos se retaban con la mirada pero cuando Hinata no estaba pendiente de él, Sasuke la observaba de manera distinta; sus ojos brillaban con anhelo y hasta tristeza. Ella supo en ese momento que esos dos todavía sentían mucho el uno por el otro y que eso no terminaría así nada más. De repente se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea.

—Sasuke, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas en la cena de navidad que haré mañana?

—Tía no creo que...

—Por supuesto, será un honor—dijo él enseguida.

—Entonces no se diga más. Te esperamos mañana.

Cuando Sasuke partió, Hinata no pudo contenerse y le reclamó a su tía.

—Con todo respeto tía, jamás me esperé de usted, eso que hizo hoy.

—¿Que hice cariño? —su rostro era la viva imagen de la ingenuidad.

—Yo esperaba que lo tratara con amabilidad, pero al tiempo con cierta indiferencia, por lo que me hizo. Pero si ese no era el caso, al menos que no lo hubiera invitado a la cena navideña. ¿Cómo cree que voy a sentirme en un día como ese con él allí, todo el tiempo mirándome, lanzándome indirectas y haciéndome la vida imposible? —las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—No creo que eso pase, Hinata—fue hasta ella y la abrazó— Tienes que enfrentar esto, mi niña. No puedes seguir huyendo de tu pasado. Hice esto porque si hablas con él de una vez, podrás respirar tranquila y empezar a pensar claramente en tu futuro. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que estás como en un limbo? Por un lado tienes a un hombre bueno que te está cortejando y con el que puedes tener un futuro, pero no te decides a tener algo con él porque todavía no has dejado un hombre importante de tu pasado con el que tampoco te decides si dejarlo o darle la oportunidad que él desea que le brindes.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero no creo que una cena sea el mejor lugar para eso.

—Por supuesto que no, pero es un inicio para que limen asperezas y otro día pueden hablar—se levantó y se fue sin decir una sola palabra más, esperando que su sobrina pensara mejor las cosas.

**. . . . . .**

El vestido era hermoso. No podía dejar de mirarse al espejo. Era como si no fuera ella porque la imagen que veía era la de una mujer elegante y muy desinhibida, ya que el escote era bastante pronunciado para su gusto.

—Señorita ¿se siente bien con esa enagua o cambiamos por la de lana tejida?

—Creo que será mejor la de lana tejida, hace mucho frío en estos días.

—La buscaré enseguida—se puso manos a la obra—. Me he tomado la libertad de preparar algunas cosas que podrían hacerla ver todavía mucho mejor—le mostró dos pequeños frascos.

—¿Qué es?

—Es parte de mi aprendizaje—dijo orgullosa. Ahora estamos viendo la preparación del maquillaje.

—Oh no, Moegi. Sabes que no soy amante del maquillaje y si lo combino con este vestido pensaran que soy una cortesana—volvió a mirarse al espejo, evaluando el escote.

Moegi la miró confundida. —¿Quién podría pensar algo así de una dama como usted? Además, esto es solo para mejorar un poco la palidez de su rostro—le mostró lo que contenían los dos frasquitos—uno es para poner en sus labios, es para darle un color rojo tenue, le pondré poco a poco y así usted me dirá cuando vaya quedando a su gusto. Comenzó a aplicárselo suavemente.

—Es extraño ¿A que sabe?

—Tiene un poco de pomada blanca, médula de buey, cera blanca y un poco de tinte de borraja para darle color.

Hinata hizo mala cara—se oye horrible y sabe peor.

—Pero ni se imagina lo bien que se va a ver—comentó mientras terminaba de aplicarle el color en los labios. Después de esto, le pondré solo un poco de esta preparación que también hice y que es a base de jugo de bayas de saúco, un poco de incienso y resina.

—¿Y esa para qué es? —no quería tantas cosas en su cara, ella casi no se colocaba cosas en su rostro pero Moegi estaba tan deseosa de mostrar todo lo que había aprendido para ser una excelente doncella, que Hinata no fue capaz de decirle que se detuviera.

—Esto es solo para ennegrecer un poco más sus cejas y pestañas. Así tendrá una hermosa mirada. Ahora mírese— le señaló el espejo.

Hinata lo hizo con temor, no quería verse mal, pero cuando se observó detenidamente notó que su rostro en verdad se veía mucho mejor. No parecía ella; el color en los labios le gustaba, pues no era vulgar o demasiado intenso y lejos de manchar su cara, el color negro de sus cejas y pestañas resaltaba el color violáceo de sus ojos todavía más.

—Se ve preciosa, y ese tono rosa del vestido, se le ve hermoso.

Hinata tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Moegi, el vestido era en tafetán rosa con botones de color café, cinturón del mismo color de tafetán con extremos largos y un corpiño que tenía mangas muy anchas forradas de blanco y bordeadas por encaje rosa. Ella se sentía como una princesa a excepción del bendito escote.

La falda era una preciosidad; estaba adornada por tres filas del mismo encaje en olas y su peinado tenía un tocado de terciopelo color rosa que hacia juego con el resto del vestido.

—No me veo...vulgar—sentía ganas de ponerse mejor uno de sus vestidos.

Ese ahora que lo observaba mejor, le parecía un tanto escandaloso.

—Su tía se lo ha regalado, no creo que le guste mucho que usted no se lo ponga. Además le recuerdo que esa incomodidad es solo porque siempre se ha vestido de una forma bastante recatada y se acostumbró a esos vestidos sin adornos y sin colores.

—Le dije a la modista que no tan escotado—dijo con fastidio—Casi no puedo respirar.

Moegi contuvo las ganas de reírse—señorita, yo creo que se ve hermosa y usted dijo que tenía que dar una buena impresión a los invitados de su tía.

—No sé si con esto daré una buena impresión o todo lo contrario.

Su tía escogió ese momento para tocar a la puerta—¿puedo pasar?

—Sí tía, por favor.

Kurenai quedó encantada al ver a su sobrina—te ves hermosa, querida. Te juro que si no supiera quien eres, juraría que estoy viendo a tu madre. Ella podría ser muchas cosas, pero su distinción y belleza eran incomparables—la tomó de las manos—tú lo has heredado.

Hinata sintió que sus ojos se humedecían—gracias.

—Bueno, ahora creo que va siendo hora de bajar. ¿Ya estás lista?

—Sí...creo.

—Muy bien, entonces vamos.

**. . . . . .**

Era una noche perfecta. Los invitados habían llegado a tiempo y ahora departían todos en el salón, donde Kurenai había preparado diferentes actividades mientras llegaba el momento de la cena. Sasuke todo el tiempo no había hecho otra cosa más que mirarla de tal manera que ya la tenía incómoda. Y es que ella conocía bien esa mirada, la había visto hacía tiempo en sus ojos cuando estaban juntos; era puro deseo lo que había allí. Ella trataba de hablar con los diferentes invitados pero por mucho que se alejara de él, siempre terminaba a su lado de una u otra forma. En una de esas ocasiones, ella no pudo evitar encontrarse frente a frente con él y al tratar de apartarse, Sasuke la detuvo.

—Has estado huyendo de mí toda la noche.

—No sé de qué me habla. Yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo hablando con los demás invitados.

—Pero conmigo no has cruzado palabra—su mirada era afectuosa—te ves deslumbrante esta noche. Ese color te sienta bien.

—Gracias—miró para todos lados incómoda por no saber que más decir.

—Hinata, por favor, yo necesito hablar contigo algunas cosas.

—No creo que este sea el momento.

—Por supuesto que no, pero podrás dedicarme solo unos minutos otro día ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró insegura—tal vez, no lo sé.

—¿Qué te parece si en dos días vamos a patinar? He escuchado que hay un lago congelado a las afueras, donde mucha gente va en esa época para divertirse.

Ella sonrió —hace mucho que no patino.

—Pero eso es algo que no se olvida—su mirada se tornó intensa—¿recuerdas cuando íbamos los dos solos al lago cerca de la casa de tus padres?

—Por supuesto, siempre vamos allí en invierno con las jóvenes que en ese momento estén en Konoha Manor.

—¿Y nunca patinas cuando vas?

—No sería bien visto que la directora de un instituto de comportamiento se ponga a patinar a la par de las jóvenes.

—No eres ninguna anciana, Hinata.

Ella lo miró indignada—por supuesto que no lo soy.

—Entonces porque insistes en comportarte como una mujer mayor. Por el amor de Dios, yo soy mayor que tú y soy bastante joven.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. A veces son los golpes de la vida los que envejecen el alma.

Sasuke no pudo decir nada más. Pero afortunadamente su tía llegó en ese momento— ¿se divierten?

—Por supuesto, lady Sarutobi. Esta es una velada encantadora. Su casa se ve extraordinaria y ni hablar de ese grandioso árbol navideño.

—Me alegra mucho que te guste, querido Sasuke. Veo que aprecias la navidad.

—¿Quien no lo haría? Es una época de paz, de esperanza y de perdón—sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hinata, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kurenai.

—Bien, me alegra que ambos disfruten de la navidad porque creo que están debajo del muérdago—empezó a reír y se alejó dejándolos solos y sin saber qué hacer.

Más tarde en la cena, la gran mesa del salón, en la que estaban sentados todos los invitados, estaba cubierta con un finísimo mantel blanco hasta el piso, acompañado de sus respectivas servilletas tan blancas como el mantel. Una vajilla china de cerámica, muy fina estaba dispuesta sobre la mesa junto a copas de cristal que relucían de limpias. Enormes fruteros y cestillas de plata con todo tipo de frutas, adornaban la mesa y se complementaban con arreglos florales en forma de arcos o de pequeños ramos. Por todo el salón colgaban guirnaldas de hiedra y muérdago, candelabros con tintineantes velas le daban mucha más alegría y claridad al entorno.

Los sirvientes fueron llegando con grandes soperas que contenían consomés, espesas cremas y sopas. Después de eso llegaron platos ligeros de pescado. Cuando estaban a punto de traer el siguiente plato, su primo, que estaba a su izquierda comenzó a hablarle.

—Mi querida prima, en verdad es bueno verla de nuevo. Hace mucho tiempo que hablamos por última vez, creo que éramos dos adolescentes.

—Creo que sí, lord Sarutobi, según recuerdo usted estaba muy concentrado en educación en el internado y deseoso de viajar.

—Oh si—sonrió recordando—aquellos fueron buenos tiempos. No había que preocuparse por nada y las obligaciones todavía no llegaban.

—Es una pena que todos tengamos que crecer—comentó su esposa que estaba enfrente de ellos—por eso siempre le digo a los niños que disfruten su niñez, que no se afanen tanto en querer ser adultos.

—Prima, tengo entendido que tienes un excelente sitio y que ayudas a muchas jovencitas.

—Es cierto, yo también lo he escuchado—dijo Sakura Haruno, la hija de una buena amiga de su tía, pero la más chismosa y envidiosa de las mujeres—¿le gusta estar todo el tiempo en ese sitio tan alejado, tratando todo el tiempo con muchachas problemáticas y sintiéndose presa sin alternar con la sociedad?

—No, no me gusta, pero afortunadamente eso no es lo que hago señorita Haruno. Tal vez para la gente que no conoce el concepto, un centro de rehabilitación de comportamiento es un lugar donde las jóvenes que por uno u otro motivo han perdido el camino, llegan a tratar de reencontrarse. Allí disfrutan de todo tipo de actividades para distraerse, porque no están en una cárcel y de hecho ni siquiera son alumnas porque tampoco es una escuela, las llamo huéspedes o invitadas porque eso es lo que son en mi casa. En cuanto a mí, soy una mujer adulta que sabe que alternar todo el tiempo con la sociedad no lo es todo en la vida y cada vez que siento deseos de hacerlo vengo a visitar a mi tía.

—Pero no lo hace muy a menudo—comentó con una sonrisa burlona—creo que no siente mucho esos deseos.

—Se equivoca, visito muy a menudo a mi tía, lo que pasa es que no le informamos a usted—comentó con un gesto de total ingenuidad pero esperando que la mujer captara la indirecta de que cuando venía a Tokio lo que menos quería hacer con su tía, era verla a ella y escuchar su eterno chismorreo.

—Honestamente he escuchado cosas maravillosas de Konoha Manor y no puedo hacer otra cosa que felicitarla, es un gran logro—dijo Sasuke viendo que la mujer intentaba menospreciar lo que hacía.

—Bueno, pero me imagino que aunque ha sido algo muy importante en su vida, también ha tenido que renunciar a otras cosas, como un buen matrimonio, hijos y esas cosas con las que soñamos todas las mujeres.

Hinata sintió el calor en sus mejillas pero no por ruborizarse sino de indignación. Esta mujer no tenía límites, le parecía increíble que tocara un tema tan personal en una mesa llena de gente.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a retirar los platos anteriores y llevaron el pavo relleno que sirvieron con salchichas. Todos aplaudieron ante la llegada del plato principal y ella no puedo decir en el momento lo que quería contestarle a esa indiscreta mujer. Unos cuantos acompañamientos más para el pavo llegaron en un pequeño carrito auxiliar que contenía patatas asadas, puré de patatas, coles de Bruselas, repollo, pasteles salados y distintas clases de salsas.

Todos se dispusieron a deleitarse con el pavo y el tema incómodo pareció quedar olvidado, hasta que al llegar el postre, ella nuevamente habló.

—Señor Uchiha, es usted marinero ¿verdad?

—Sí señora, estoy en la marina—la corrigió.

—¿Y qué rango porta usted?

—Soy Contraalmirante, madame.

—Mi sobrino que en este momento tiene 14 años, desea mucho entrar a la marina pero tengo entendido que no es algo fácil hacer carrera allí.

—No lo es, señorita Haruno, pero no porque no los dejen entrar sino porque es un sitio lleno de retos y hay que ser fuerte para estar allí. Sin embargo los hombres valientes que desean estar al servicio de su país jamás son rechazados en la Marina Real.

—Me encantaría hablar con usted más adelante. Tal vez pueda darme unos consejos para mi sobrino—su boca decía una cosa pero sus ojos decían otra muy distinta. Hinata notó lo que en verdad quería Sakura Haruno con Sasuke, y no podía culparla. Él era un hombre muy apuesto, con un cargo importante en la marina y soltero. ¿Qué mujer no querría algo con él? Y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que Sakura Haruno era una mujer viuda y muy desesperada por un hombre, tenía la ecuación perfecta.

Pero ella no podía dejar de sentirse mal. No te sientes mal, tonta. Estás celosa, admítelo—le dijo una voz interior.

Una hora más tarde, todos salían del comedor después de haber probado la deliciosa variedad de postres y un exquisito bizcocho especiado de navidad que no podía faltar en esa fecha, y el cual había sido preparado con días de anterioridad para que quedara según los altos estándares de calidad del chef de su tía. Ese día no fue como en las anteriores cenas donde hombres y mujeres se separaban para ir los unos a fumar y las damas a platicar con una pequeña copa de jerez. Esta vez todos unidos fueron al salón y allí todos los que sabían tocar el piano, pasaron por este entonando hermosas canciones de navidad. Al principio Hinata las disfrutó y cantó con todos a la par, pero luego no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano que estaba lejos, y a sus padres que se habían ido. Se levantó tratando de no ser muy obvia y se retiró un momento al pequeño salón contiguo para tranquilizarse un poco ya que si no lo hacía sentía que rompería a llorar. Caminó hacia allí y se sentó en el sillón cerca de la ventana para ver caer la nieve. Allí se sentía algo más el frío pero no le importaba, simplemente quería recordar a los suyos por un momento.

Un rato después escuchó un ruido y miró a la puerta pero no vio a nadie, hasta que en una esquina, con la luz del fuego de la chimenea, pudo ver una silueta en una esquina y se asustó—¿Quién está allí?—su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte cuando la persona comenzó a caminar y pudo ver su rostro.

—Quería saber porque te habías marchado.

—¿Hace tiempo estas allí mirándome?

—Tengo unos diez minutos de estar aquí observándote—le dijo sin vergüenza alguna.—Tu rostro es hermoso Hinata, y esa nostalgia en lugar de quitarte belleza te hace ver encantadora. Mientras Sasuke la miraba antes y ella no lo había percibido, él se odió a si mismo por no haber dado la talla, por no haber actuado como ella esperaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, señor Uchiha? ¿Ni siquiera puede respetar la necesidad de espacio de una dama?

—Puedo, pero no quiero hacerlo. Estoy harto de que no me des la oportunidad de hablarte. Y estoy más harto aún de ver tu rostro cada vez que me miras diciéndome lo mucho que te decepcioné—se acercó a ella en unas pocas zancadas.

—Por favor, señor Uchiha, estamos solos y si alguien nos ve aquí, mi reputación...

—Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo. Solo dime algo, Hinata ¿Tu ya no sientes absolutamente nada por mí?

Ella bajó la mirada. —¿De que serviría hablar de eso?

Esa era toda la respuesta que él necesitaba para seguir luchando por ella. Sus ojos la delataban y Sasuke en el fondo supo que todavía tenía esperanzas. Se acercó un paso más hasta que ya no había distancia entre ellos y tomo su rostro entre sus manos—has estado llorando.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia—volteó su rostro.

—Lo es, aunque no lo quieras admitir todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, me importa—volvió a tomar su rostro—Perdóname, Hinata—actuando sin premeditación, tomó su rostro de nuevo y esta vez acercó sus labios a los de ella—No soy digno de ti, soy consciente de ello, pero puedo demostrarte el hombre que soy ahora, uno muy distinto de aquel muchacho inmaduro, uno que todo el tiempo estará pendiente de ti, de tus necesidades, uno que te amará hasta el cansancio y te dará aún más placer que en ese entonces—rozó sus labios suavemente con los de ella, pero sin besarla. Solo provocándola.

Hinata lo empujó y se alejó como si quemara—todo lo que pasó no se borra con unas cuantas palabras

—En ese entonces era un muchacho tonto, que se dejaba influenciar por su padre y le creía ciegamente lo que me dijera con tal de ser su orgullo. Sí por lo menos lo hubiera sospechado, jamás te habría dejado. Yo no sabía que estábamos esperando un hijo.

Ella inmediatamente lo detuvo—este no es lugar, ni el momento para hablar de eso.

Sasuke se mostró avergonzado—lo sé, pero necesitamos hablarlo.

—Tal vez otro día—dijo ella.

—Mañana, dame solo media hora de tu tiempo y encontrémonos mañana.

—¿Donde? ¿Es que no ve que si alguien se da cuenta de que estamos juntos, empezaran los rumores?

—Entonces veámonos aquí, mañana. Hablaremos en el lugar que más te parezca y mantendremos todo en total discreción.

Ella lo pensó por lo que pareció ser una eternidad, hasta que asintió—está bien, pero solo media hora y se irá.

—Gracias—su rostro se relajó visiblemente—aquí estaré mañana en la tarde, si te parece.

—Me parece—le dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y acto seguido, salía de allí mirando para todos lados cerciorándose de que no hubiera alguien que la descubriera saliendo del salón.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Demasiado Tarde, siendo este el tercer libro de la saga amores Imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3  
**

Hacía mucho frío y Hinata desde que había despertado se sentía tan gris como el cielo de ese día. Y si no fuera suficiente con eso, ahora debía intentar fingir que estaba muy normal y tranquila delante de Sasuke que no demoraba en llegar.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Moegi llegó casi corriendo y muy agitada—señorita, tiene una visita y es ese hombre que la ha ido a buscar tantas veces a Konoha Manor y que estuvo en la fiesta de navidad.

—Sí, si lo sé, Moegi. Yo lo invité.

—Usted...—la muchacha la miró confundida, pero al ver que Hinata no decía nada más, guardó silencio.

—Por favor, dile a Ebisu que lo haga pasar al salón de dibujo y que por favor nos envié un servicio de té para dos.

—Sí, señorita—la chica salió de allí en silencio sepulcral.

Hinata aprovechó que se quedó sola de nuevo para mirarse al espejo y preguntarle a su reflejo ¿Qué diablos estaba pensado al aceptar verse con ese hombre en casa de su tía? Sí ella se enteraba, que estaba segura de que lo haría, diría que estaba intentando arreglar las cosas con él, cosa que no era cierta. Y si Menma se enteraba de eso y de quien era Sasuke en su vida, estaría contrariado. Oh Dios Hinata, piensa en eso mañana y solo baja a salir de este mal momento.

Sasuke caminaba por el salón viendo los cuadros de los antepasados del vizconde por lo que pudo deducir. Había un cuadro de lady Sarutobi con su esposo donde estaban mucho más jóvenes y se veían felices. Mucha gente decía que había sido una pareja muy enamorada y muy sólida y él en verdad lo creía porque Lady Sarutobi iba cada día al cementerio a hablar con su esposo y éste llevaba muchos años de haber muerto. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo darse la vuelta y vio que Hinata se acercaba con paso decidido, aunque en su rostro veía algo de inquietud.

—Buenas tardes, señor Uchiha.

—Buenas tardes, Hinata.

—Espero no haberlo hecho esperar demasiado.

—En lo absoluto.

—Por favor, tome asiento.

Un lacayo llegó junto a una muchacha que ya Sasuke había visto en Konoha Manor. Entre los dos llevaban una bandeja con té y otra con pastelillos y galletas. La chica lo miraba casi lanzando dagas y él se preguntó que le habría hecho para generar esa reacción. Dejaron todo en la mesa junto a ellos.

—Gracias Moegi, gracias Ebisu, yo me encargo de servir el té.

—Sí señorita—ambos salieron sin decir nada más.

—¿Esa muchacha trabaja como criada en tu casa, verdad?

—Es mi doncella— lo corrigió.

—Oh ya veo...—comenzó a sacar conclusiones—ella estaba el día que fui a verte por primera vez.

—Sí, allí estaba, pero creo que no ha venido a hablar de mi doncella—empezó a servir el té— ¿leche o limón?

—Leche por favor y dos de azúcar.

Ella lo hizo todo de manera eficiente y le entregó su taza. Él la tomó y vio que temblaba un poco. Sabía que ella estaba nerviosa porque él sentía lo mismo. Y pensó que aunque fuera algo grosero, lo mejor era ir directo al punto.

—¿Tu supiste que tu madre estaba detrás de todo esto hasta ahora?

—No. Lo supe un tiempo antes de que muriera. Ella me dijo que no podía permitir que yo me casara con alguien que no fuera de la nobleza y que por eso nunca me entregó las cartas.

—Con mi padre fue igual, yo vine hace poco a verlo porque como sabrás él murió hace unos meses.

—Sí, lo supe. Mi sentido pésame.

Él la miró un momento—no te culparía si no lo sintieras. Mi padre te hizo mucho daño.

—Sí, es cierto. Cuando más necesité del padre de mi hijo, él me alejó de él.

—¿Fue un niño? —preguntó aunque enseguida se arrepintió.

—Sí, fue un varoncito, pero fue prematuro y murió a las pocas horas. Yo estaba demasiado débil, no comía por la tristeza y la desesperación de sentirme sola, desamparada y mi madre solo me recriminaba todo el tiempo por mi pecado, me llamaba de formas terribles porque para ella era peor que una mujerzuela.

—Dios, si solo me hubiera enterado a tiempo.

—Pero no lo hiciste y yo te envié carta tras carta. Solo que en ese momento no supe que mi madre le había advertido a la criada y a mi doncella que si yo escribía una carta y no se la entregaban a ella, las despediría sin contemplaciones. De manera que nunca llegaron a tus manos.

—Y mi padre mientras se encargó de decirme todo el tiempo que habías cambiado mucho, que te habías convertido en una mujer materialista que solo se interesaba por codearse con la nobleza y conseguir un buen partido. Luego me dijo que al fin habías conseguido un hombre como tu familia quería y que te habías casado con él. Yo estaba tan lleno de ira y despechado por que no habías esperado por mí, que decidí volcarme por completo a mi carrera y viajar hasta olvidarte.

—Me alegro que al menos lo hayas logrado.

Él se rio amargamente— ¿crees que si me hubiera olvidado de ti, estaría aquí pidiéndote que me des otra oportunidad? Puede ser que eso haya creído mientras viajaba y me casaba con Karin.

A Hinata le dolió que mencionara el hombre de la que había sido su mujer—¿Así se llamaba tu esposa?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Ella murió de fiebres. Nunca pudimos tener hijos por más que ella lo deseaba intensamente y luego empezó a hacer trabajo de caridad para distraerse. En una de sus visitas llegó a casa de una familia que tenía a varios miembros enfermos de fiebre. Ella los cuido un solo día y esa misma noche cuando llegó a la casa llegó débil y sintiéndose mal—su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza—fue cuestión de días y ella se fue.

Hinata tuvo miedo de preguntar—¿La amabas?

—La quise mucho, era una buena mujer; atenta, cariñosa, entregada a su matrimonio, pero nunca puede amarla como se merecía y me duele saber que ella lo vio durante esos años que vivimos juntos—se levantó y le dio la espalda a Hinata—lo intenté demasiadas veces, pero sencillamente te tenía grabada a fuego en mi corazón. Sí hubiera tenido la más mínima idea de que esperabas un hijo mío, yo...—puso las manos en su cabeza. —¡Por Dios, Hinata! ¿Cómo nuestros propios padres pudieron causarnos tanta desdicha?

Ella sintió pena por él en ese momento. Su rostro se veía demacrado y realmente se notaba arrepentido. ¿Qué hiciste cuando te enteraste de que perdiste la criatura?

—Nada. Solo lloré y cada vez que me despertaba en la noche durante los siguientes días, lo hacía gritando, en medio de pesadillas y al ver que ya no estaba en mi vientre, quería morirme.

—Lo siento tanto—fue hacia ella, se agachó frente a su silla y la abrazó sin que ella se lo esperara. Ella tampoco lo rechazó así que la sostuvo un rato en sus brazos y besó su cabeza—No sé cómo pasaste por esto tu sola, pero me imagino que no fue fácil.

—Mi madre quiso que me casara de igual forma pero yo no quise y afortunadamente mi padre me ayudó. Él jamás lo supo, yo nunca quise que el supiera que tu habías sido el padre de mi hijo, aunque al final terminó enterándose de que mi madre estaba detrás de todo lo que había pasado porque ella no te quería como yerno sino a un hombre con títulos y posición social. No sabría decirlo pero creo que esa noticia devastó a mi padre porque después de eso, el jamás fue el mismo y poco a poco su salud fue decayendo. No creo que haya sido fácil para él saber que su esposa, la mujer que tanto había amado, era capaz de algo así.

—Al menos no te dejó desamparada cuando murió.

—Mi padre jamás habría hecho algo así. Él me amaba sin importar mis errores y estaba muy preocupado por mi decisión de no casarme porque decía que una mujer en estos tiempos sin un hombre que la respaldara, estaba sola en el mundo y expuesta a cualquier peligro. Por eso me dejó Konoha Manor.

—Fue un hombre muy sabio. Él sabía que tú serías capaz de sacar ventaja de una propiedad como esa. Fue un hombre bueno, siempre lo admiré mucho.

—Él también te quiso mucho y estoy segura de que eso no cambió al morir.

—Hinata, déjame venir a verte más a menudo. Por favor, no me apartes. Hemos pasado por tanto, y ninguno de los dos era culpable. Yo solo te pido que me perdones por haber sido tan crédulo, por no haber luchado más por tu amor.

Ella se separó de él—no puedo, no creo que esto deba pasar. Yo estoy tratando de darme una nueva oportunidad con alguien más.

Sasuke sintió como una bofetada esa respuesta—¿Hay alguien que te pretende en este momento?

—Yo...bueno...sí. Es el doctor Menma Namikaze, es el doctor de cabecera de mi tía.

—Ya veo...—su temperamento ahora estaba a punto de estallar. Esa mujer esa suya, maldita sea. Ningún doctorcito iba a intentar quitarle el amor de su vida, y mucho menos ahora que por fin las cosas parecían aclararse.

—¿Y entonces estás decidida a formar una familia con él?

Ella lo miró sorprendida—Yo no he dicho eso. Solo pienso que no es apropiado aceptar que me visites cuando otro caballero me pretende.

—No veo por qué no. Muchas damas aceptan las visitas de varios caballeros si ninguno de ellos le ha hecho una proposición de matrimonio. ¿O Tal vez él te ha hecho alguna proposición? —le preguntó mientras sentía que bullía por dentro.

—No, él no me ha...

—Entonces seguramente no verás problema en que venga como un amigo más a visitarte.

Ella suspiró y se movió incómoda en su silla mientras trataba de poner sus ideas en orden. —Bien, bien, mientras solo sean las vistas de un antiguo amigo, no creo que sea malo que vengas.

—Gracias. Te prometo que te vas a divertir cada vez que nos veamos.

Ella lo observó con ojos entrecerrados—ya veremos.

**. . . . . .**

Menma Namikaze estaba sentado en la sala con otros acompañantes. Sasuke y él, se medían con la mirada.

—Sasuke querido, que gusto verte. Me encanta que nos acompañes a esta aventura nuestra.

—¿Quién no querría ir a patinar en un día tan hermoso como el de hoy, lady Sarutobi?

—Es cierto, el día es perfecto.

—¿Y el señor Uchiha sabe patinar?

—Por supuesto señor Namikaze, desde pequeño lo hago y he contado con la fortuna de tener excelentes acompañantes cuando lo hago. ¿No le dijo la señorita Hyuga?

Menma tamborileó sus dedos contra la mesa—no, en realidad ella jamás me había hablado de usted.

—Ya veo...—le dio una sonrisa forzada—pero creo que eso es algo que va a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

—¿Ya estamos todos listos? —preguntó Hinata que apareció en ese momento caminando rápidamente con una bonita chaqueta de tela otomana con mangas y canesú bordados en seda con pelaje persa. Un sombrero de terciopelo negro también en pelaje persa adornaba su cabeza y la hacía ver muy elegante.

—Señorita Hyuga, se ve usted, deslumbrante.

—Muchas gracias, doctor—dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

—Solo puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con el doctor, eres de lejos, la mujer más hermosa en este viaje.

—Gracias, señor Uchiha—el calor calentó sus mejillas. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención. —Creo que ya es hora de irnos—ella no quería dejarlos solos ni un minuto porque presentía que nada bueno saldría de allí.

—Por supuesto—Menma se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacerlo. Eso no le agradó mucho a su competencia pero lo dejó pasar.

**. . . . . .**

Después de un rato, de viajar en sus carruajes, todos llegaron a un enorme bosque donde había varios carruajes parqueados con sus cocheros esperando.

Allí llegaron también los de ellos y después de bajarse, todos fueron a ver los trineos que los esperaban para partir hacia el lago congelado que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Cada vehículo, tenía sus patines negros, estaban adornados con campanas, brillantes cintas rojas y dos caballos tiraban de cada uno. El conductor, estaba sentado al frente de cada trineo viendo a todos los invitados entrar y tomar cada uno una manta para cobijarse. Sasuke fue uno de los primeros en adueñarse de uno, alzar a Hinata para colocarla adentro y situarse a su lado mientras veía a Menma hacer mala cara por no poder ir en el mismo trineo que ellos. Luego tapándose la boca para no reírse, lo vio tener que caminar hacia el frente de la línea de vehículos, buscando otro trineo donde subirse.

De repente todos los vehículos comenzaron a moverse y Hinata empezó a reír cuando vio a los hijos de su primo, divertirse en grande riendo al notar que su aventura comenzaba. Sasuke tiró de ella hacia su pecho—si sientes frio, puedes cobijarte más cera de mí.

—No creo que eso sea prudente—ella lo miró divertida.

—Lo prudente solo es aburrido, mi querida señorita Hyuga—le guiño un ojo.

—Todos reían y hablaban alto. Unos bromeaban con los que estaban en los otros trineos pero ella solo se limitaba a escuchar y observar el hermoso paisaje con estanques congelados, arboles enormes cargados de nieve y pinos que se alzaban orgullosos alrededor del camino por donde pasaban los trineos. Vio que el trineo donde iba Menma se adelantaba y desaparecía muy rápido más adelante y casi enseguida el trineo de Sasuke y ella, estaba llegando a un lugar que parecía mágico. El lago estaba en el centro y lo bordeaban pinos pequeños y grandes con hermosos adornos brillantes que habían sido puestos allí estratégicamente.

Mucha gente patinaba en ese momento sobre el lago; adultos y chicos. Ella sintió deseos inmediatamente de usar sus nuevos patines y se levantó entusiasmada.

—Espera—le dijo Sasuke, debes sostenerte de alguien o caerás.

—Sabes que jamás me he caído mientras patino—dijo un tanto avergonzada.

Ella pareció no notarlo, pero a él le encantó el hecho de que lo tratara con más familiaridad. Por un momento fugaz pudo ver a la Hinata de antes.

—Eso era antes, ahora no sé qué tan buena eres—comenzó a retarla.

—Puedo darte todavía una paliza con bolas de nieve si quieres ver.

Sasuke empezó a reír a carcajadas—ya lo veremos—la ayudó a bajar.

De repente ambos sintieron un golpe seco; ella a un costado y él en la cabeza.

—¿Qué diablos?

—¡Son bolas de nieve! —exclamó entusiasmada y chilló de nuevo cuando

otra bola pasó muy cerca de su cabeza.

—Hay que refugiarnos—gritó él, mientras la llevaba hasta uno de los árboles y desde allí recogían nieve para hacer sus propios proyectiles. Vieron a su tía a lo lejos feliz con su hijo lanzando bolas de nieve a sus nietos y al conde..., buen amigo de su tía, midiendo fuerzas con el doctor que también se divertía.

Otra bola le llegó muy cerca cayendo en el ruedo de su vestido— ¿Quién tiró eso? ―preguntó, disimulando que se divertía.

—No lo sé pero hay que defenderse—dijo Sasuke mientras llenaba su saco de bolas de nieve recién hechas—¡A la carga! —salió disparado mientras todos los demás le tiraban bolas de nieve y Hinata reía sintiendo que el tiempo retrocedía y volvía a ser la chica sin preocupaciones y libre de antes. Y entonces no supo porque lo hizo, pero no pudo evitar lanzarle una bola muy grande a Sasuke. Él se volteó totalmente sorprendido y al verla creyó estar observando la cosa más hermosa; sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría y diversión, su rostro sonrojado por la actividad y su preciosa sonrisa casi lo hicieron caer de rodillas.

―No quieres meterte conmigo... ―tomó un pequeño puñado de nieve y ella ni se inmutó, pero luego tomó otro y otro hasta formas una enorme bola de nieve y entonces salió detrás de ella persiguiéndola.

Ella empezó a ir a carcajadas—no te atreverías.

―¡Solo mírame!

Ella corrió más rápido pero él la alcanzó y la tomó por la cintura haciendo que ella gritara pero él aprovechó que en su carrera ambos se habían alejado de los demás y ahora estaban detrás de los grandes árboles y la tomó por la cintura

—Sí quieres abofetearme, hazlo, pero ahora necesito hacer esto—deslizó su boca sobre la de ella. El contacto de sus labios después de tanto tiempo despertó sensaciones dormidas hace mucho en ella, y le hizo recordar como era su pasión en ese entonces, cuando eran un par de muchachos que con solo tocarse se encendían. La mordió en el borde de la boca y cuando ella se abrió para él, su boca la tomó ansioso, como un hombre sediento en el desierto que encuentra agua. Un gemido salió de los labios de Hinata y sintió su erección lo que provocó que ella lo empujara al no saber que más hacer.

—Hinata, mi amor...

—No me digas así, por favor nunca me llames así de nuevo—se fue corriendo y él se fue tras ella.

—Hinata, por favor.

La voz de Menma los sorprendió—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada que le interese, doctor—dijo Sasuke con molestia.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con la señorita Hyuga, me interesa. Porque ella es mi prometida.

—Se escuchó un jadeo colectivo y fue allí cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que todos se habían quedado estáticos viendo lo que pasaba y escuchando.

—Yo...sé que es algo intempestivo, señorita Hyuga pero quisiera aprovechar el momento y que estamos entre amigos para pedirle que acepte ser mi esposa.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. ¿Ese maldito aprovechado le había pedido matrimonio a su mujer delante de todos?

—Menma yo...—ella dudó, porque no quería herir los sentimientos de Menma al negarse delante de todo el mundo pero pensó en todas esas sensaciones que hacía pocos minutos habían pasado por su cuerpo cuando estaba en brazos de Sasuke y sintió miedo. Ella no podía volver a creer en un hombre que fue su perdición y dejar de lado a otro que podía ofrecerle un futuro y respetabilidad.

—Ella no va a responderle ahora—dijo Sasuke tajante.

—Sí. —todos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Sasuke confundido.

—Dije que sí. Acepto ser tu esposa, Menma.

Todos comenzaron a reír y a festejar, abrazándola y felicitándola. Mientras Sasuke miraba la escena petrificado sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar y Kurenai a lo lejos, negaba con la cabeza y cerraba los ojos preocupada por las consecuencias de aquella decisión.

**. . . . . .**

—Maldita sea Hinata, no te vas a casar con ese tipo.

Sasuke no había perdido el tiempo y a la mañana siguiente de su paseo al lago, había ido a casa de su tía a verla y por supuesto a reclamarle su osadía por haber aceptado la propuesta de Menma.

—Te recuerdo que tú y yo no somos nada.

—Y ese beso que nos dimos en el lago ¿Qué se supone que es?

—Eso fue un arrebato estúpido y no volverá a pasar.

—Sabes bien que no fue ningún arrebato. Lo que sucedió ayer fue la prueba de que todavía sentimos algo el uno por el otro y mientras eso pase yo voy a luchar por ti.

—Ya no hay nada para nosotros ¿Es que no entiendes? —gritó molesta a pesar de que los sirvientes podrían escucharlos.

—Eso es una vil mentira—le lanzó una mirada venenosa—te escudas detrás de tu miedo.

Ella apretó los dientes hirviendo de la furia—eso no es cierto—aunque sabía muy bien que sí lo era. Además, ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a hablarme así cuando hasta hace unos días lo único que sabía de ti era que tenía años de no verte?

—Sabes bien que lo nuestro jamás terminó, Hinata. Tú me amas, igual que yo te amo a ti.

—Lo único que sé muy bien es que no estoy disponible para ti cada vez que quieras irte y luego volver. Eres un cínico al pensar que podías casarte, hacer tu vida y yo solo estaría aquí esperando por ti sin poder hacer lo mismo.

—Eres mía, Hinata. Y me juré a mí mismo cuando mi padre me contó todo lo que pasó, que nunca volvería a perderte—la tomó a la fuerza y la besó. Pero esta vez sus labios no actuaban gentilmente sino como si la castigaran y ella lo sintió perfectamente. Se separó de él y esta vez sí lo abofeteó.

—Puedes golpearme todas las veces que quieras, pero no vas a impedir que me valga de cualquier medio para recuperarte. Han sido demasiados años, Hinata, demasiados y no voy a rendirme.

**. . . . . .**

—Se ve hermosa, señorita.

—¿Lo crees?

—Está hermosa. El doctor va a sentirse muy orgulloso de llevar de su mano a una mujer como usted.

—Gracias, Moegi—sonrió al ver la cara feliz de la chica. En realidad se sentía bien con el vestido y sabía que era perfecto para una noche de teatro. Ella misma lo había escogido cuando lo vio en una revista y le hizo algunos cambios junto con la modista de su tía que tenía excelente gusto. Finalmente el resultado fue un impresionante vestido de noche de seda azul profusamente decorado con metros y metros de trenza de seda blanca y cinta de seda blanca y azul. Llevaba un hombro por fuera y mangas cortas apretadas adornadas con encaje. El corpiño era precioso, con una hilera de lágrimas en vidrio que lo decoraban elegantemente. Y la falda larga, estaba decorada también con cintas de seda blanca y cuentas de vidrio en la parte baja. Definitivamente no es lo que se pondría para estar en Konoha Manor, pero definitivamente le encantaba llevarlo en Tokio.

—Voy por un poco de color para sus mejillas—le dijo Moegi, que enseguida salió de la habitación.

Hinata volvió a mirarse al espejo y sin proponérselo comenzó a pensar por enésima vez en esos días, en aquel beso que Sasuke le había dado aquella vez en el lago. ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en él? No puedo seguir haciéndolo, tengo que pensar solo en mi futuro con Menma.

Pasó un tiempo desde aquel día, ya había pasado año nuevo y ahora empezaban el año y ella solo quería empezar una nueva vida, sin embargo su mente pensaba muy distinto de su corazón. Solo sabía que sus visitas habían mermado pero que no se rendía como le dijo la última vez que hablaron porque a donde quiera que ella fuera, allí se encontraba con él. Es como si supiera siempre a donde irían para presentarte allí y molestar a Menma y a ella con su presencia.

Esa noche solo esperaba que él no estuviera allí.

Llegaron al Drury-Lane, a tiempo para alternar con algunos conocidos mientras empezaba la obra. Menma le había dicho que esa noche la obra era "va dit elle" de Robert le Diable, cantado por Clara Novello y Fanny Marai que hacía de esa pieza de concierto, algo sublime. El sitio estaba lleno de personalidades esa noche y ella, aunque varias veces había ido allí, no dejaba de impresionarse con la imponencia de aquel lugar. Una gran entrada conducía a los visitantes a través de una espaciosa sala sostenida por cinco columnas de estilo dórico hacia una rotonda que estaba adornada con tres estatuas; una de Shakespeare, otra de Carrick, y un tercio de Edmund Kean, un gran ilustrador histriónico. De ahí una escalera de gran elegancia conducía a la parte central donde podía ver el elegante decorado en columnas y techo, cuyo color predominante era el amarillo intercalado con color oro y rosa con ornamentos prominentes en forma de trébol. Una magnífica araña de vidrio tallado, iluminada por gas, pendía del centro del techo y parecía vigilar a todos los asistentes.

Hinata estaba tan concentrada en la decoración que no vio quien se acercaba por su derecha.

—Buenas noches—la voz de Sasuke la hizo casi saltar.

—Buenas noches, señor Uchiha—el tono de Menma era molesto— ¿A qué debemos el honor de encontrarnos con usted? Porque me imagino que es un encuentro coincidencial.

—Por supuesto, doctor Namikaze, no podría ser de otra manera. Es una feliz coincidencia que frecuentemos los mismos lugares—le dio una enorme sonrisa y miró a Hinata—señorita Hyuga, permítame decirle que se ve usted maravillosa, ese atuendo resalta aún más su belleza— tomó su mano e inclinándose se la llevó a los labios.

La presión caliente de su boca sobre su piel envió un shock de sensaciones a través de ella. Fue muy atrevida la forma en que sostuvo su mano más de lo debido y, sin embargo, no se atrevía a reprenderlo, no cuando el calor de ese beso atravesaba todavía su cuerpo.

—Muchas gracias, señor Uchiha—enseguida alejó su mano. Luego balanceó su mirada inquieta entre ambos que se medían todo el tiempo y tomó la mano de Menma—creo que ya es hora de entrar a nuestro balcón.

—Sí, lo es. Vamos, querida, no quiero llegar tarde al comienzo de la obra.

Dicen que es fantástica—le dirigió una mirada de disgusto a Sasuke— si nos excusa, señor Uchiha, ya es hora de irnos.

—Claro que sí, de hecho yo también estoy algo tarde para ir a mi sitio—hizo una pequeña inclinación—fue un gusto verlos de nuevo. Espero ansioso nuestro próximo encuentro— la miró a los ojos, una mirada llena de promesas que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

—Yo no—dijo Menma que ya echaba chispas por los ojos—apretó la mano de

Hinata y prácticamente la haló hacia adelante para irse de allí.

Sasuke apenas pudo escuchar a Hinata decirle—: Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte, Menma—mientras se perdían en el lobby y se dirigían a su balcón.

Un poco más tarde hicieron un pequeño break en la obra que los asistentes aprovechaban para hablar, comprar algo de tomar o simplemente para refrescarse en el caso de las damas. Menma le preguntó a Hinata si quería salir, pero ella se negó pensando que no deseaba volver a encontrarse con Sasuke y que se armara un lío entre ellos. Los ánimos ya estaban bastante caldeados.

—Solo me quedaré aquí a dentro mirando todo. Pero tengo un poco de sed.

—Muy bien, te traeré algo de tomar—Menma salió del balcón y cuando se dirigió al sitio donde vendían los refrigerios, se topó de nuevo con Sasuke.

—Mi estimado doctor, volvemos a encontrarnos. ¿No será el destino? —preguntó con una expresión burlona.

El fingió encontrar su comentario divertido— ¿me permite un momento, señor Uchiha?

—Por supuesto—ambos hombres se alejaron a un sitio algo más discreto.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de las demás personas, Menma no se contuvo más.

—Escúcheme bien Uchiha, quiero se aleje de mi futura esposa y quiero que deje de seguirnos a todo lado. No me crea tan estúpido para pensar que esto no es premeditado.

—Yo jamás he dicho que no lo sea—respondió Sasuke con total tranquilidad.

—Entonces deje de acosar a Hinata de una maldita vez. Sé que le gusta pero ella es mía.

—No se equivoque Namikaze, ella no es de nadie. Está muy seguro de tenerla y eso no es bueno.

—¿Eso cree? Por Dios hombre, ella es una dama y usted un salvaje por lo que puedo ver en su comportamiento. No tiene ningún reparo en perseguirla y no duda en tener un comportamiento escandaloso que puede afectarla con tal de lograr lo que quiere. ¿Cree que no me di cuenta de que se la llevo lejos al bosque, aquel día del lago?

—¿Y eso que? Que yo sepa no hicimos ningún escándalo.

—Porque yo lo impedí antes de que esto se saliera de proporciones y le propuse matrimonio. Hinata es una mujer influenciable y usted no es el mejor ejemplo de decoro y propiedad para ella. Un tiempo más con usted y habría arruinado su reputación.

Las manos de Sasuke se apretaron en puños. ¿Quién se creía ese maldito para hablar de Hinata de esa forma y asegurar que sabía lo que más le convenía? Era un maldito controlador.

—Supérelo Uchiha, si tenía intenciones de quedarse con ella, eso ya no es posible.

—Lo reto a que me lo pruebe. Yo también voy a luchar por ella porque esa mujer me gusta y la quiero hacer mi esposa. Y estoy plenamente convencido que le daré una mejor vida que la que usted supone que le puede dar controlándola todo el tiempo y cortando sus alas—le lanzó una mirada sarcástica—créame cuando le diga que esa mujer es demasiado para usted—se alejó de él sin decir nada más, dejando a Menma preso de una furia incontrolable.

**. . . . . .**

Ya venían en el coche de vuelta después de la obra de teatro, pero ella podía ver en el rostro de Menma que no estaba muy contento con lo que había sucedido.

Ella sabía que ese nuevo encuentro con Sasuke lo había puesto de pésimo humor.

—Me divertí mucho esta noche.

—Fue una buena obra. Es una pena que nos volviéramos a topar con ese hombre tan desagradable—la miró sin parpadear como si la analizara para ver su reacción.

—Yo...lamento mucho que nos hayamos encontrado con el señor Uchiha.

Menma apretó los dientes para no perder el control— ¿Realmente lo sientes?

Ella lo miró sorprendida—por supuesto que lo hago. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé. No veo precisamente disgusto en tu rostro cuando lo ves. Se cruzó de brazos—dime una cosa, Hinata ¿Qué es lo que hay entre tú y ese hombre?

—No hay nada entre él y yo.

—Pero lo hubo ¿no es así?

Ella desvió la mirada—nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

—¿Qué tipo de relación tuvieron? Ella se movió hacia atrás en su asiento como si eso hiciera más fácil pensar en que decirle.

—¿Y bien?—estaba perdiendo la paciencia— ¿Por qué ese hombre habla con tanta propiedad de ti?

—¿De mí? —Hinata estaba sorprendida por esa afirmación— ¿cuándo te habló sobre mí de esa manera?

—Cuando salí un momento a traerte algo de tomar, me lo encontré y nos fuimos aparte para hablar algunas cosas.

—¿Que te dijo?

—Me dijo que te quería para él y que lucharía por ti, así fuera de la manera más rastreara, como parece que acostumbra a hacer. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención es que parece que te conoce demasiado para saber qué es lo que más te conviene.

Ella tomó aliento— el señor Uchiha y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y tal vez es por eso que piense que me conoce.

—¿Que tanto se conocían?—sus ojos la miraban entrecerrados.

—Sus padres conocían a los míos y solíamos pasar juntos las vacaciones, ya que todos vivíamos en el mismo pueblo.

—Quiero la verdad, Hinata.

—Te digo la verdad. Nosotros...tuvimos un corto noviazgo de muchachos, pero nada importante.

Menma no quedó satisfecho con la explicación, pero no preguntó nada más y cuando llegaron a su casa, él solo la dejó en la puerta y se fue.

La noche siguiente Menma la visitó en casa de su tía y mientras tomaban el té, él no pudo evitar preguntar más sobre Sasuke.

—Hinata, anoche no terminamos de hablar sobre lo que ocurrió en el teatro y me gustaría saber qué es lo que vamos a hacer al respecto. Honestamente estoy cansado de que ese hombre se presente en cualquier lugar donde estamos y me parece hasta una falta de respeto.

—Lo sé pero no tengo la culpa de eso, Menma. No puedo evitarlo más de lo que tú lo haces. Yo no le he dado alas, al señor Uchiha y sin embargo él sigue haciéndolo.

Él puso mala cara y siguió tomando el té—tal vez es un enamorado despechado y seguramente se le pasará cuando nos casemos.

Ella sintió que su corazón se derrumbaba cuando lo escuchó decir eso y se preguntó si realmente eso era lo que quería—sí, tal vez cuando nos casemos y vayamos a Konoha Manor las cosas cambien.

—¿Irnos?

—Sí, claro. Ya sabes que tengo la propiedad y un centro de comportamiento. Es algo ya establecido.

—Yo también tengo una profesión y un trabajo establecido aquí en Tokio. Pensé que dejarías esa tontería de un centro de rehabilitación de comportamiento, cuando nos casáramos.

—Nunca pensé hacer algo como eso, Menma. Konoha Manor es mi vida, y adoro vivir allí.

—Pero debes entender que mi trabajo está aquí y que ya siendo una mujer casada no puedes ponerte con eso de seguir trabajando, sería una deshonra para mí. La gente pensaría que no puedo mantener a mi esposa.

—Pero ambos podemos trabajar allí y nos iría muy bien. Podrías ser el médico de planta. Allí hay muchas jóvenes que van por una cosa u otra y además están las sesiones de terapia y psicología...

—No soy psiquiatra ni nada por el estilo, Hinata.

—Bueno, al menos podríamos intentar mirar cómo podemos hacer encajar nuestras vidas de tal manera que hagamos lo que nos gusta ¿No te parece? — le preguntó con algo de frustración al verlo tan cerrado al tema.

—Sí, bueno...tendría que meditarlo.

—Además, sería un hermoso lugar para los niños y nuestros futuros hijos.

Menma se quedó en silencio. De repente se veía incómodo y ella no supo porque—Yo...no me imaginé que quisieras hijos.

—¿Tu no los quieres?

—Yo ya tengo dos hijos y pensé que bueno...ya que tengo los míos, y que tú ya tienes cierta edad... no creí que desearas tener más.

—¿Cómo podría no querer más hijos si no he tenido ninguno? —se arrepintió en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca. Ella había sido madre pero de un niño no nacido. Sin embargo, era su hijo y no debía negarlo. Se sintió como un ser vil por hacerlo delante de Menma.

—Ya veo...—enderezó su espalda—entonces creo que hay mucho que hablar antes de pensar en casarnos. Te sugiero que pienses bien lo que quieres para tu futuro. Recuerda que te ofrezco una estabilidad en todos los sentidos, un buen matrimonio, y una buena posición. Sé que no soy un aristócrata, pero dentro de la sociedad mi apellido es muy bien visto y te aseguro que eso te favorecerá.

Ella se preguntó si estaba vendiéndole algo o le hablaba de su matrimonio porque en esos momentos sus palabras le sonaban a todo menos románticas como deberían ser las de un hombre y una mujer comprometidos. Un pensamiento vino a su mente y la asustó ¿Será este el hombre correcto?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Demasiado Tarde, siendo este el tercer libro de la saga amores Imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4  
**

Covent Garden era un sitio lleno de tiendas por excelencia y Hinata había decido ir a comprar un bonito sombrero para ella y algunos regalos para sus empleados en Konoha Manor, a los que tenía varias semanas de no ver.

Caminó por varias calles hasta encontrar un sitio perfecto donde no solo vendían sombreros sino muchas cosas interesantes. Encontró una perfumería y no pudo evitar detenerse para probar algunas fragancias. La dependienta era muy solícita y todo el tiempo le mostraba fragancias que podían gustarle y las probaba en ella misma o en la muñeca de Hinata, pero en ese momento ella temía salir de allí oliendo a mil cosas distintas.

—Este es un perfume a base de lilas y jazmín, con notas cítricas que seguramente le quedarán muy bien. Hinata lo oyó y le pareció delicioso pero algo fuerte. Entonces la chica le dio un poco de café para que oliera y no se afectara su sentido olfativo, de manera que pudiera seguir probando otros olores. Se detuvo frente a una bonita botella de color verde.

—Me gustaría ver ese.

La muchacha se lo mostró—es un nuevo perfume francés, como puede ver el empaque es precioso y la botella es de jade. Una fragancia elegante sobre todo para la noche. Hinata la probó y le encantó—es deliciosa.

—Lo es—dijo una voz inconfundible tras ella —esas notas amaderadas con algo de rosas, son perfectas para ti.

—Buenas tardes, señor Uchiha.

—Buenas tardes, Hinata.

—Creo que tal vez lleve la otra—le dijo a la muchacha, lo cual causó la risa de él—lo que sea con tal de llevarme la contraria.

Ella lo miró molesta—no estoy llevándole la contraria a nadie. Es solo que ese me gustó más.

La chica lo envolvió y se lo dio a Hinata que enseguida lo pagó. Luego se dio la vuelta y se excusó—discúlpeme señor Uchiha, pero se me hace tarde para terminar mis compras. Que tenga un buen día.

—Puedo acompañarla si lo desea—le dijo siguiéndola.

—Eso no será necesario.

Él la tomó del brazo gentilmente—solo será un momento, Hinata. ¿Tanta rabia me tienes que ni siquiera puedo caminar a tu lado?

Ella no fue capaz de negarse—Sí eso es lo que quiere...pero le diré que para un hombre nunca es entretenido acompañar a una mujer a hacer compras.

—Entonces solo acepta una invitación a un café—y antes de que ella dijera algo siguió—además debes estar un poco cansada de caminar tanto.

—No estoy cansada.

Él tiró del cuello de su camisa y ella sabía que ese era un gesto nervioso que siempre había tenido. Eso tocó su corazón. Que un hombre adulto y seguro de sí mismo estuviera nervioso por su respuesta, le dijo que era sincero y se encontró asintiendo—está bien.

La sonrisa de él fue deslumbrante—Gracias—le ofreció su brazo y ella le hizo señas a Moegi que la acompañaba, para que los siguiera.

—¿Tu doncella está contigo?

—Por supuesto—le dijo como si fuera un tonto—una dama no debe salir sola.

—Pero ahora vas a estar conmigo.

—Recuerda que ahora soy una dama comprometida y tampoco es prudente que me vean en compañía de otro caballero que no es el doctor Namikaze, sin mi doncella o alguien más que me acompañe.

La sola mención de Namikaze lo sacó de casillas—muy bien, entonces vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron entonces a un pequeño salón de té que había cerca de allí. Se sentaron en una mesa mientras Moegi se sentaba en otra un poco más alejada y de vez en cuando los miraba de reojo.

—¿Y cómo has estado? —le preguntó sin saber que más decir.

—Bien.

—¿Cómo va todo con Konoha Manor?

—Parece que todo tranquilo. Ya en estos días debo regresar.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer con tu matrimonio?

—Estamos intentando poner la fecha.

—¿Todavía no la tienen? Pensé que ya sabían.

A ella le molestó que le hablara de eso—Eso es no es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo es, porque sabes que te quiero.

—Por favor, Sasuke. Este ya no es momento de ponernos en esas cosas.

—Está bien, está bien, no hablaré más de eso. Mejor háblame de lo que haces en Konoha Manor. Me interesa saber cómo terminaste haciendo todo aquello.

Su rostro se tornó melancólico—bueno, lo cierto es que siempre pensé que tenía a cualidad de enseñar y como no podía ser profesora, quise ayudar a otras mujeres que estuvieran pasando una situación similar a la que yo pasé alguna vez.

Y por eso transforme poco a poco Konoha Manor en un lugar al que las jóvenes podían ir después de haber cometido alguna indiscreción, sin ser juzgadas.

Dios sabe que muchas han pasado por cosas terribles y otras son solo víctimas de los caprichos de sus padres o de una sociedad no que les impide ser quienes realmente quieren.

—¿Algunas han estado embarazadas?

—Sí, y algunas han tomado la decisión de conservarlo pero otras han dado sus niños a un orfanato por condición de sus padres.

—Y cuando salen de allí ¿Que hacen?

—Unas, están dispuestas a seguir los dictados de su corazón a costa de su relación con su familia y otras siguen el camino trazado por sus padres y se casan.

Pero al menos saben que pueden ser dueñas de sus vidas en caso de que decidan hacerlo. En el centro tienen sesiones con psicólogos que las ayudan cuando lo que han pasado las supera, como en casos donde han tenido hijos y sus padres las han obligado a llevarlos a un orfanato o han nacido muertos. Incluso he tenido casos aberrantes donde me he visto obligada a dar aviso a la ley, y te aseguro que no me ha temblado la mano para buscar ayuda de una u otra forma.

—Hinata, ¿Has ayudado a escapar a esas chicas?

—No, yo jamás haría algo así—pero Sasuke la conocía bien y sabía que detrás de esa respuesta tan vehemente había algo.

—¿Ninguna ha escapado de sus padres porque se ha dado cuenta de que no quieren casarse con alguien que les impongan?

—Bueno sí. He tenido alguna que otra joven que después de estar en Konoha Manor ha llegado a casa de sus padres y se ha rebelado contra su destino.

—¿Y qué han hecho?

—Algunas los han convencido de que no las obliguen a tener un matrimonio por conveniencia y luego se han casado por amor. Un par de casos han sido de chicas que se escaparon con hombres de los que se enamoraron y no eran los que sus padres querían para ellas. También tuve una joven que se casó con un gitano.

—¡Oh por Dios! —se echó a reír—su padre tuvo que haber sufrido un infarto.

—Casi lo hizo, y no estuvo de acuerdo por un buen tiempo con ese matrimonio, pero ella vive feliz con su esposo quien ahora es un conde. Fue toda una locura; él la raptó antes de que se casara con el hombre que su padre quería, se la llevó a una cabaña y poco después se estaban casando a escondidas.

—Mi Dios, Hinata. Esto es mejor que ir al teatro—la miraba sorprendido— Tú no te debes aburrir jamás—rompió a reír.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no reír, pero falló en su intento. Era tan fácil hablar con Sasuke, siempre lo fue. Ella nunca tuvo problemas para hablar con él de lo que le gustaba, de sus anhelos y él le contaba los suyos sin temor alguno.

—Y me imagino que a pesar de esas cosas, les has enseñado muchas otras.

—Sí, de hecho he tenido muchos logros con ellas. Muchas me han hecho sentir tan orgullosa. Aunque también ellas me han enseñado muchas cosas a mí.

—Te ves feliz cuando hablas de lo que haces. Se ve que te gusta mucho y me siento orgulloso de lo que has logrado.

—¿De verdad? —lo miró incrédula.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Eres una mujer extraordinaria y me parece muy loable que quieras ayudar a tantas jóvenes. Tus padres estarían orgullosos.

Hinata sintió que sus ojos se humedecían—gracias por decirlo.

Sasuke tomó su mano— ¿Es que acaso alguien te ha hecho sentir de otra manera? —le preguntó sospechando que el imbécil de Namikaze le había dicho algo.

—No, pero es bueno escuchar de vez en cuando qué haces las cosas bien.

Hablaron de tantas cosas y tan animados que ella no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo y cuando miró por la ventana notó que estaba oscureciendo. Y Moegi le hacía señas señalando el reloj de la pared.

—Oh por Dios, es tardísimo. No me di cuenta de la hora, tengo que irme—se levantó de su silla.

—Por favor déjame acompañarte—llamó a un hombre para que le trajera la cuenta. Luego de eso los tres salieron de allí rumbo al carruaje que la esperaba cerca. Al llegar, él la ayudo a subirse al igual que a Moegi que lo miró tan sorprendida que casi tropieza.

—Volveremos a vernos—le dijo a Hinata.

—Sasuke, ya lo hemos hablado. No podemos.

—Oh, pero lo haremos. Porque yo creo en el destino y sé que pasará.

—Su afirmación la inquietó pero lo que la sorprendió, fue encontrarse deseando verlo de nuevo.

**. . . . . .**

Esa mañana Hinata desayunaba con su tía, que la miraba sin decir una palabra.

—Tía, ¿quieres ir a pasear al parque?

—Oh no querida, yo ya no estoy para esos trotes pero puedes ir con Moegi si quieres y pasar un buen rato. Veo que estás de buen humor, hace días que te veo triste pero esta mañana veo un cambio favorable. ¿No tendrá que ver con Sasuke Uchiha?

Hinata miró para otro lado y Kurenai supo que era cierto. —Querida, él es un buen hombre. No voy a negar que el doctor sea un excelente partido pero si todavía estás enamorada de Sasuke, no querrás casarte con otro hombre y sufrir toda la vida preguntando sobre lo que pudo ser y no fue.

—Ahora mismo estoy confundida, Tía. Yo lo odiaba tanto pero me he dado cuenta de que es cierto que ambos fuimos marionetas de nuestros padres y en este momento no sé qué pensar. Estoy entre la espada y la pared.

—Creo que debes darte la oportunidad de conocer al hombre que es ahora.

Dale un voto de confianza. Como te he dicho el doctor no es un mal hombre y hasta hace poco estaba segura de que sería un excelente compañero para ti, pero he notado como se miran tú y el señor Uchiha cada vez que se encuentran y se necesita mucho para saber que allí hay amor. Así que deja de pensar y haz lo que te dicte tu corazón—se levantó de su silla y la dejó sola con sus pensamientos.

Menma llevaba un par de días de haber llegado de su viaje de Essex y apenas fue a visitar a Hinata, notó que algo había cambiado, sin embargo no le dijo nada y decidió llevar las cosas normalmente. Ese día por ejemplo estaban en una exposición de restos de animales prehistóricos, algo que le fascinaba a él pero que a Hinata no parecía entusiasmarla mucho.

¿Qué tal te ha parecido la exposición?—le pregunto a Hinata que parecía aburrida desde que había llegado al museo.

—Muy interesante—dijo ella con su vista perdida en lo que había más adelante.

—Estás algo dispersa, le día de hoy.

—Solo algo cansada. He estado preparando el itinerario de actividades para las jóvenes que llegan en unas semanas a Konoha Manor.

—Hinata, creo que fue bastante claro la última vez cuando te dije que no me parece una buena idea que mi esposa trabaje. Honestamente creo que el deber de reformar el carácter de una persona recae en el hombre porque la mujer no está hecha para estudiar carreras o ejercer una profesión, mucho menos para trabajar.

La mujer está hecha para llevar un hogar y tener hijos.

—¿Pero qué locuras estás diciendo? —sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle—una mujer está tan capacitada como un hombre para trabajar y educar a jóvenes. Somos seres humanos con cerebro, Menma, por favor entérate. Además ya me tiene harta que menosprecie lo que hago solo porque soy mujer. Sino no me aceptas como soy y pretendes cambiarme o prohibirme que siga con mi trabajo en Konoha Manor, lo mejor será que cortemos por lo sano y que dejemos de vernos.

Menma que no se esperaba esa reacción, se sorprendió ante aquel arrebato de rabia—Querida, no quise ofenderte. Me preocupa ese tipo de histeria en una mujer tan racional como tú.

—No es histeria. Sencillamente no he llegado hasta donde estoy para que cualquier persona me venga a tratar como si fuera una mujer tonta que no sabe lo que quiere. No soy el tipo de mujer al que se puede ordenar y ella obedecerá sin replicar.

—Yo jamás he querido eso.

—Muy bien, porque si ese fuera el caso, lamento decirte que tendrás que buscar a alguien más.

**. . . . . .**

La tarde que su tía había planeado para ese día, era importante. Se había encargado de que todo fuera perfecto porque festejaba el nombramiento de caballero, otorgado a un viejo amigo y además era el último evento formal a la que asistiría ella antes de partir a Konoha Manor, de manera que era como una despedida. El evento era en la casa que su tía tenía a las afueras de Tokio, a unos treinta minutos de la ciudad.

Hinata le había pedido que invitara a Menma y a su hermana porque no quería estar a solas con él. Las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ellos y pensaba de hecho hablar con él esa misma noche para decirle que cancelaran el compromiso.

Ellos dos eran muy diferentes y no había forma de que ellos pudieran estar juntos si pensaban de manera tan distinta en casi todo. Ella estaba recibiendo a todos los invitados junto a su tía y vieron a Menma llegar con su hermana.

—Doctor, que gusto verlo el día de hoy.

—El gusto es mío, lady Sarutobi, es usted muy amable al invitarnos a su casa—miró a Hinata que hasta el momento había estado callada—Hinata, estás radiante, ese color en verdad te favorece.

—Gracias Menma eres muy amable.

—Quiero presentarles a mi hermana la señorita Eustacia Namikaze. La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia—es un gusto conocerlas por fin. Mi hermano me ha hablado maravillas de lady Sarutobi y de su hermosa sobrina, que pronto será familia.

Kurenai y Hinata se miraron fugazmente.

—Es un placer, señorita Namikaze—dijo Hinata.

—Encantada de conocerla, debe estar muy orgullosa de tener un hermano tan inteligente y buen médico—comentó Kurenai.

—Oh por supuesto lady Sarutobi, en la familia estanos muy orgullosos de todo lo que ha logrado.

Una pareja venía entrando detrás de ellos y Kurenai agradeció eso para evitar que el momento un tanto incómodo se alargara. —Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa, los invitados están en el salón azul y allí se encontraran más cómodos.

—Muchas gracias—ambos siguieron hasta donde se encontraban los demás invitados.

Después de varias parejas, Hinata pensó que ya estaban todos hasta cuando vio entrar a Sasuke.

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí?—le preguntó sin percatarse de lo grosería que sonaba.

—Hinata, por el amor de Dios, niña. ¿Qué modales son esos?

—Lo siento, pero es que...

—Buenas tardes, lady Sarutobi—saludó él.

—Buena tardes, señor Uchiha, por favor siga adelante y siéntase a gusto.

Todos están en el salón azul. Él hizo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza

Pero antes recorrió a Hinata con la mirada—se ve usted hermosa señorita Hyuga.

Ella no le respondió nada, solo miró a Kurenai—Tía, ¿me disculpa un momento? Voy a hablar un segundo con el señor Uchiha.

Su tía sonrió comprensiva—está bien, pero no demores.

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí?—le preguntó sin adornar las cosas.

—Me apetecía distraerme y tu tía fue muy amable en invitarme.

—No hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir, Sasuke.

—Solo he hecho algo de lo que me arrepiento y estoy intentando arreglarlo ahora—le dijo con una voz dulce como un jarabe.

—Tienes algo en mente, lo sé—lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y eso lo hizo sonreír. Le gustaba que ella lo conociera tan bien.

—Nunca haría nada que te perjudicara, mi dulce.

Ella sintió que su cuerpo temblaba ante aquella forma de llamarla. Hinata respiró profundo—solo trata de no hacer un escándalo, recuerda que es a mí a quien vas a arruinar si lo haces. Menma está aquí y solo quiero pasar una tarde tranquila con los invitados de mi tía.

—Y lo harás, querida. No tienes de que preocuparte, yo solo vengo a verte y es lo único que haré.

Ella no dijo nada más. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió al salón donde estaban todos los demás.

Menma estaba hablando animadamente con el conde Stratford y su esposa, cuando vio entrar a Hinata seguida de Sasuke Uchiha. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que su buen genio se esfumara. Inmediatamente se acercó a Hinata— ¿de qué se trata esto?

—No sé de qué me hablas—ella lo miró confundida, porque apenas acaba de entrar.

—Sabes muy bien que no soporto a ese hombre ni la forma en la que te mira constantemente ¿Y resulta que ahora lo invitas? Lo siento Hinata, pero mi paciencia no es tan grande.

—Yo no lo invité, la que lo invitó fue mi tía y no tengo culpa en eso.

Miró de reojo y quiso caerle encima a ese infeliz al verlo hablarle a esa forma.

Obviamente ambos disimulaban, pero él lo había notado. Se pasó gran parte de la noche hablando con Lady Sarutobi y su amigo Suigetsu, prestigioso arquitecto que estuvo con él en la marina pero fue dado de baja por una peligrosa herida en la pierna que estuvo a punto de perder. Luego de eso se dedicó a otra cosa que le gustaba mucho más; construir. Afortunadamente era un negocio en auge y ahora él era muy buscado para las diferentes construcciones que la clase burguesa y algunos nobles iniciaban.

—Qué bueno ver una cara amiga por aquí— le dijo Sasuke.

—¿A qué te refieres? Lady Sarutobi al parecer que tiene en alta estima.

—Ella sí, pero el prometido de Hinata quiere asesinarme cada vez que me ve, lo cual me importa un bledo pero a ella la está afectando.

—No has tenido éxito con ella ¿Verdad? —le dijo con una mirada conocedora.

—Eres la única persona que conoce mi secreto.

—¿Cuál? ¿El que estás enamorado de Hinata Hyuga hasta el tuétano? Por Dios, casi no me dejabas dormir en la marina hablando de ella todo el tiempo.

Esa mujer te tiene loco desde hace mucho.

Aun así, ella no se da cuenta — suplente se arrugó con preocupación—siento que debo hacer algo esta noche, no creo poder esperar más.

—Mi amigo, creo que debes hacerlo para no perderla, hazlo — le aconsejo su amigo.

Hubo un momento en el que la hermana de Menma estuvo entonando hermosas canciones en compañía de Hinata que tocaba el piano, acompañándola.

Ambas fueron un éxito delante de los asistentes y Menma, junto con los otros invitados, se deshacían en elogios para Hinata felicitándola por su hermosa manera de tocar. Luego de eso comenzó el baile y ambos fueron a bailar un vals.

Menma demostró ser un bailarín impresionante pues sus movimientos elegantes y su fluidez hacían que ella casi flotara en la pista de baile. Sasuke sólo los miraba queriendo estar en la pista y arrancarle de los brazos a su mujer que parecía disfrutar demasiado de ese baile. Luego de ese baile, ella estuvo departiendo con algunas personas y cuando Sasuke la invitó a bailar ella no pudo negarse pues habría sido de muy mala educación. Esta vez, se trataba de una cuadrilla, de manera que mientras bailaba con él, veía a Menma bailar con su hermana y en algunos momentos en los que se intercambiaban pareja, terminaba mirando de frente el rostro enojado de su prometido, cosa que divertía mucho a Sasuke.

Una hora después ella hablaba con su tía pero casi no podía concentrarse en la conversación...

—¿Qué sucede, querida?

—No veo a Menma.

—Debe estar tomando aire o tal vez ha ido a fumar.

—Sí, tal vez — respondió algo insegura— aunque tampoco veo a Sasuke.

—No creo que esos dos quieran estar juntos, sabes que aunque se hablan educadamente, no se soportan.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa—pero cuando estaba por ir a buscarlos vio que ambos venían juntos aunque con cara de circunstancia.

Cuando Menma la vio, su mirada fue algo que ella no supo descifrar. Fue al encuentro de su hermana y le dijo algo al oído, ella inmediatamente se puso de pie. Luego de eso, se acercó hasta dónde estaba Hinata, y su tía.

—Lady Sarutobi, ha sido una tarde perfecta, la he disfrutado mucho pero desafortunadamente debemos irnos.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, ya sabe usted como es la vida de un médico. Uno se debe a sus pacientes.

—Es cierto y lo comprendo perfectamente, le doy las gracias por venir.

—Soy yo el agradecido por su amabilidad.

Se dirigió a Hinata, y ya sus ojos no la miraban tan amablemente— señorita Hyuga ¿me permite unos minutos?

—Claro que sí— ambos se fueron a un lugar apartado.

—¿Por qué te vas tan temprano ¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber?

—Me voy porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Nada, sólo estoy un poco cansado.

—Me imagino, disculpa no me había puesto a pensar en que has tenido que atender a muchas personas antes de venir aquí. Seguramente todavía te faltan algunos el día de hoy, en tu consultorio.

—Sí, todavía me faltan algunas— su voz carecía de afecto, no había ninguna emoción en él, y Hinata sintió que hablaba con otra persona.

—Me habría gustado que te quedarás un rato más, y también te quería hablar algo contigo.

—No te preocupes, vamos hablar pero no hoy.

Los rápidos pasos de la hermana de Menma se escucharon cerca—Ya estoy lista.

—Muy bien, entonces vámonos.

—Fue un gusto conocerle, señorita Hyuga. Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas.

—Muchas gracias—ella sonrió—para mí también fue un gusto, espero lo mismo.

Menma solo hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia ella y se fue.

Hinata se preguntaba qué habría pasado para que estuviera así y temió que Sasuke le hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

**. . . . . .**

Después de una tarde entretenida y una deliciosa cena, algunos invitados partieron pero otros que decidieron hacerlo más tarde, tuvieron que quedarse porque los caminos estaban totalmente inaccesibles debido a una fuerte tormenta que se desató en minutos.

—¿Qué le parece si se queda, señor Uchiha?—le preguntó Kurenai—No creo que sea prudente salir con esta tormenta. Ya les he dicho a algunos de mis invitados que con gusto puedo mandar a prepararles una habitación para que pasen aquí la noche y ya mañana puedan volver a sus casas. Así evitamos contratiempos o peor aún, alguna desgracia.

—Muchas gracias, Lady Sarutobi. Es usted muy amable. Con gusto aceptaré su invitación.

—Muy bien, mandaré preparar su habitación entonces—se alejó murmurando algo sobre que no entendía porque estando tan cerca de Tokio el tiempo era tan distinto al de allí y tan cambiante.

—¿Necesitas algo?—le preguntó Hinata.

—A ti.

—En ese caso me iré a mi habitación y...

Él iba detrás de ella siguiéndola.

—¿Qué diablos haces?—su temperamento estalló.

—Me dijiste si necesitaba algo y luego me dices que vas a tu habitación...yo pensé que era una insinuación—le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior para aguantarse la ganas de reírse.

—¡Madura Sasuke, por el amor de Dios!

Ella se retiró a su habitación excusándose por un dolor de cabeza, mientras él se reía al verla tan enfadada y regresaba con otros invitados.

**. . . . . .**

El fuego crepitaba mientras Sasuke escuchaba el sonido de la madera contrayéndose. Todos se habían ido a dormir ya, incluso la servidumbre no se escuchaba por ahí. Sasuke tomaba una copa de brandy pensando en ella.

Imaginándola en su cama y deseando estar en su dormitorio haciéndola suya.

El sueño le era esquivo con tantas cosas en su cabeza, de manera que pensó después de estar una hora allí, que lo mejor sería tomar un libro de la biblioteca y subir a intentar buscar el sueño leyéndolo. De repente la puerta sonó dejando ver la sombra de una figura femenina.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó la voz que no era otra más que la de Hinata.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Sasuke tratando de ver más claramente.

Cuando ella se acercó notó que todavía estaba completamente vestida como en la tarde—pensé que ya estaría durmiendo.

—No podía.

—Yo tampoco, por eso me encerré aquí, pero el brandy se acabó, así que lo quiera o no, tendré que ir a mi habitación.

—Puedo ir a la bodega donde mi tía guarda los vinos y otros licores, sé que ella no se molestará por eso. ¿Me acompañas?

—Lo haré, pero solo si tomas una copa conmigo.

Una sombra de duda cruzó por su rostro pero enseguida se fue—Está bien, pero solo una.

Ambos bajaron tratando de no hacer ruido y llegaron a la parte más baja de la casa donde había una pequeña puerta de madera que conducía a una especie de túnel. Caminaron algunos metros y llegaron a otra puerta esta vez más grande y gruesa, que al cruzarla dejaba ver una hilera de estanterías donde había muchas botellas.

Sasuke silbó—Bueno, bueno, tu tía sí que sabe divertirse.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido—no estarás insinuando que es alguna alcohólica ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Solo decía que a tu tía le gusta la buena vida—sonrió mientras ella seguía dándole una mirada de reproche. ¡Olvídalo!—lady Sarutobi, es una buena mujer solo quería bromear un poco. En ese momento sonó la puerta y ambos vieron cómo se fue cerrando.

—¡Corre, sostén la puerta!—exclamó ella, pero desafortunadamente él no llegó a tiempo para sostenerla y esta se cerró.

—Te dije cuando veníamos para acá que no te descuidaras con la puerta, que era muy pesada y se cerraba fácil.

—No te iba a dejar entrar sola—protestó furioso.

—Que se supone que me iba a suceder aquí adentro? Ahora estamos atrapados aquí y nadie nos va a escuchar. Estamos debajo de todo y en un sitio con paredes gruesas. ¡Dios! —exclamó con frustración.

—¿No hay otra forma de abrirla?

—Solo se abre desde afuera. Ya toda la servidumbre se ha ido a descansar y mi doncella también.

—¿No tiene que ayudarte a cambiarte de ropa?

—Le dije que podía encargarme yo, así que ya debe estar en su habitación y solo ira a mi habitación si la llamo o si pasa algo extraordinario en la casa. Dios ¿Qué vanos a hacer?—su cara mostraba un miedo terrible.

—No pasa nada, cariño—trató de calmarla—mañana nos encontraran y saldremos de aquí,. Alguien se preguntará por ti y por mí.

—Pero mientras, estaremos en este sitio sin calefacción, y solo con la luz de una lámpara que no sabemos si durara toda la noche. Moriremos de frio.

—No lo haremos—él la abrazó—debe haber algo por aquí para cubrirnos— Sasuke comenzó a buscar.

—Aquí parece haber algo—Hinata sacó algunas cosas de la parte de atrás de un estante.

—¿Qué es?

—Parecen cobijas, de hecho hay varias.

—Gracias a Dios—él sonrió aliviado—con esto podremos pasar la noche sin problemas. Nos mantendrán calientes.

—Eso espero.

—¿Por qué crees que tengan esto aquí?

—No lo sé...tal vez no tenían otro lugar donde ponerlas.

—No lo creo, esta casa es demasiado grande.

—Sí son peras o manzanas, no me importa con tal de tener algo que nos ayude a pasar la noche sin morir congelados.

—Ven, sentémonos aquí—él la tomó de la mano para que se acomodaran sobre una de las mantas que había puesto en el piso entre dos estantes grandes cercanos a un rincón. Hinata se sentó y comenzó a frotarse las manos—sigue haciendo frío.

—Yo te daré calor—besó su cabello con ternura. Ella tenía tanto frío que no le importó acurrucarse más a él—cuéntame algo.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—Lo que sea.

—Te contaré sobre mi afición a hacer figuras de madera.

—¿Haces eso?

—Sí. Comenzó el día que me fui y te dejé sola. Yo no podía comunicarme contigo de ninguna forma y quería ver tu rostro, sentirte conmigo, solo que no sabía cómo. Así que un día estábamos todos en un puerto y había cerca de allí un aserradero. Un hombre en la parte de afuera solo estaba allí jugueteando con algo pero estaba tan concentrado que llamó mi atención. Cuando me acerqué un poco más vi que era un trozo de madera y el con un simple cuchillo, le daba forma. No tenía mucho que hacer era un día libre para nosotros, de manera que me quedé allí viendo hasta que el pedazo de madera tomó la forma de un caballo. Me dijo que era para su hijo pequeño.

—Le pregunté como lo hacía y me dijo que era fácil cuando tenías un motivo fuerte que te inspirara a hacerlo. Pero que si solo lo hacía por pasar el rato sin sentimiento alguno, sería duro de aprender. Yo no le creí mucho, sin embargo me llamó tanto la atención que tomé un trozo de madera y le pedí que me enseñara un poco.

—¿Lo hizo?

—Sí, estuvo diciéndome algunos pasos y aunque fue muy rápido, aprendí lo principal y el resto dependía de mí.

—¿Lograste hacer algo?

—De hecho, sí. Tengo una pequeña muestra de lo que hice aquí mismo.

—Enséñamela—le pidió separándose un poco para mirarlo.

—Lo cargo todo el tiempo y lo llevo a todo lado desde que lo hice. No es una obra de arte pero...

—Solo muéstralo—exclamó impaciente.

Él se echó a reír—bien—sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un pequeño saquito, y al abrirlo vio que era un trocito de madera con el rostro de ella grabado en él.

—Oh Dios, Sasuke...

—¿Sorprendida?

Ella lo miró con mil emociones revoloteando en su rostro—jamás pensé...yo nunca supe que tú...

—¿Qué pensaba en ti? ¿Creíste que simplemente me había olvidado de ti como si jamás hubiéramos pasado tantos momentos especiales? ¿Como si nunca te hubiera amado?

—De todas formas, ya no vale la pena.

—¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que ya todo está perdido? —tomó su barbilla—Yo te amo, Hinata. Eso jamás cambiará, así decidas casarte con ese hombre o con cualquier otro— tomó sus labios en un beso suave, lento, hundiendo la lengua cada vez más hasta que ella gimió de placer.

Hinata trató de apartar las mantas, para poder envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. No entendía su reacción pero en ese momento solo quería dar rienda a algo que sentía desde hace mucho y que había estado guardando muy profundo en su corazón. Sus labios se abrieron más cuando él deslizó su mano en su cintura y respiró contra sus labios. Luego su mano ascendió hasta apoyarse en su espalda. El ritmo de su respiración se volvió más agitado y su cuerpo empezaba a despertar de una forma que solo recordaba haber hecho cuando hacía el amor con él. Comenzó a tocar después su cuello y poco a poco fue quitando las pequeñas pinzas que sostenían su cabello hasta dejarlo completamente suelto, como a él siempre le había gustado.

—Mi amor, hace tanto tiempo que soñaba con esto, que creo que este momento es solo producto de mi imaginación—la miró directamente a sus ojos tan verdes como un par de esmeraldas. La saboreó más hondo; su lengua siempre encontrándose con la de ella y entonces motivado por su respuesta sus besos comenzaron a seguir la línea de su mandíbula hasta su garganta sintiendo su delicioso olor, ese olor que siempre le cautivó; a vainilla y algo de lavanda.

Sus manos volaron hasta sus pechos amasándolos, mientras que ella daba un suave suspiro. Se apartó de su boca solo un momento—Nunca he podido sacarte de mi mente, mi amor. Eres la dueña de mis pensamientos, de mi corazón, de toda mi vida.

—Yo tampoco he podido por más que he luchado—dijo entre suspiros cuando él sumergió su cabeza entre sus pechos, ahora desnudos. Él siguió acariciándola insistente, amasando suavemente con su palma, los pezones que ahora estaban demasiado sensibles. Hinata en contra de todo buen juicio, se arqueó para presionarse más contra su mano, y el pellizcó uno de los pezones haciendo que entre sus muslos se formara un calor insoportable que aumentaba su deseo.

—Sasuke, ya no lo soporto más...

—Tranquila amor, paciencia. Este momento es demasiado importante para ambos como para apresurarnos—su voz ronca le dijo al oído. Sin embargo retiró la mano de su corpiño y la fue bajando hasta llegar a su vientre. Ella pudo sentir la dureza de su miembro presionando contra su cadera y luego al moverse la sintió plenamente contra su centro. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar debajo de su vestido, por sus piernas. Se separó de ella —te necesito desnuda—le dijo ayudándola a tirar de su vestido para sacarlo—quería sentir su piel completamente.

Hinata solo quedó en camisola—ahora tu llevas demasiado ropa—le dijo y llevó sus manos a su corbata tratando de desabrochar su elegante nudo.

Luego, desabotonó su chaleco y terminó saliendo de la camisa. Se encontró con su pecho firme, era como lo recordaba, aunque había un par de cicatrices que en ese entonces no tenía y que acarició lentamente con manos temblorosas. Él hizo un sonido de anhelo, y la atrajo hacia sí, para otro ardiente beso. Después, él dio un paso atrás y Hinata siguió ayudándole a quitarse lo demás pero en su prisa, Sasuke simplemente terminó arrancando sus botas y quitándose los pantalones.

Enseguida hizo desaparecer la camisola de ella y su ropa interior para nuevamente recostarse sobre ella y tomar sus pechos cubriéndolos con su boca.

—Sasuke...—el calor de su boca la quemaba y hacía que sus pezones dolieran de lo duros que estaban. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás gimiendo, al tiempo que las manos de él tocaban y atormentaban su cuerpo. Ella también quiso hacerlo sentir bien, de manera que su mano fue tentativamente hacia su miembro que estaba totalmente erguido y caliente como lo recordaba. Ella se sintió tan ansiosa y su mano se movió de arriba hacia abajo causando que él dejara salir un ronco gemido de placer. Sasuke metió sus manos entre sus piernas, separándolas.

—¡Oh Dios!—exclamó ella cuando sus dedos acariciaron su sexo. Y se aferró a él como si de una tabla de salvación se tratara.

—Eres la más hermosa visión, mi amor—dijo con los ojos brillando de deseo—perdóname, pero no creo poder aguantar más—se puso sobre ella, colocando su miembro donde habían estado sus dedos y presionó hacia delante, abriéndola. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando sus cuerpos se unieron después de tanto tiempo.

—Te amo—dijeron ambos a la vez, en medio de su pasión. La sonrisa de él, al escucharlo fue de pura emoción. Empezó a deslizarse hacia atrás y hacia delante con exquisita lentitud dentro de ella. Hinata lo tomó por los hombros llevando sus caderas más arriba, urgiéndole a ir más profundo. Sasuke aceleró el ritmo con embestidas que fueron cada vez más fuertes.

—Sí, más...—decía ella en medio de su frenesí.

La presión que sentía en su interior fue tan grande, que al final estalló como mil fuegos artificiales haciéndola ver luces y colores. Sasuke dejó escapar un rugido de placer y se derramó dentro de ella con toda la intención de que su semilla diera frutos. El sudor brillaba en sus brazos, y en su pecho.

Hinata suspiró sintiéndose tan saciada y completa que casi podía ronronear como un pequeño gatito. Pasó sus manos por los brazos sudorosos de él y por su espalda. Sasuke levantó su rostro hacia ella con una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha y tocó su mejilla—Dios Hinata, jamás te dejaré ir, estás hecha para mí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Demasiado Tarde, siendo este el tercer libro de la saga amores Imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5  
**

—Buenos días— una voz susurró en su oído. Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo el cuerpo cálido que estaba a su lado. Miró el rostro frente a ella y fue allí cuando recordó. —Oh Dios ¿Qué hicimos?

—Le dicen hacer el amor—sonrió divertido al verla tapándose pudorosamente después de semejante noche.

—¿Estamos...estamos encerrados?

—Todavía no ha bajado nadie.

—Y claro que no lo harán sino hacemos ruido—le respondió ella viéndolo como si fuera tonto.

—Hay que gritar, golpear las paredes, hacer algo—exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

—Muy bien—le dijo él muy calmado—pero primero debemos cambiarnos o ¿Quieres que te vean medio desnuda?

Ella se miró de pies a cabeza y comenzó a intentar arreglarse lo mejor que podía pero sabía que se notaba a leguas lo que allí había pasado y sería la comidilla de la servidumbre. Quiso llorar de rabia, por ser tan estúpida. Por dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Cuando ambos estaban presentables, no tuvieron necesidad de hacer ruido, pues Ebisu abrió la puerta acompañado de un lacayo. Venían ambos con lámparas y al verlos allí encerrados, el chico los miró sospechoso, pero Ebisu, fiel a sus años de entrenamiento, fue la mata de la discreción y no dijo nada. Ni un gesto revelaba lo que podía estar pensando en ese momento.

—Señorita, su tía la ha estado preguntando y todos la buscan.

—Me imagino, Ebisu—se tocó las manos nerviosa— Nos quedamos encerrados aquí ayer cuando vinimos a buscar un poco más de vino para el señor Uchiha.

—Sí, señorita—el hombre no dijo nada más.

—Ehhh, por favor Ebisu, dígale a Moegi que la espero en mi habitación.

—Con gusto, señorita.

Yo me voy a mi dormitorio—dijo rápidamente sin pensar—perdón, creo que me voy a mi casa.

—No creo que eso se pueda señor, al parecer el difícil tiempo de anoche, sigue hoy, y los caminos no son muy confiables. Lady Sarutobi ha insistido a sus invitados que por favor, se queden aquí hasta que pase el mal tiempo.

—Entiendo...—pensó que tal vez eso haría más difíciles las cosas—muy bien, entonces subiré al dormitorio que habían dispuesto para mí. Gracias Ebisu.

—A sus órdenes, señor.

Hinata acababa de darse un baño y en ese momento, Moegi la ayudaba con su ropa, cuando un golpe en la puerta las asustó.

—Mira quien es, Moegi. Y por favor, di que estoy algo indispuesta. No quiero lidiar con nadie en este momento, primero necesito buscar una buena explicación para lo que sucedió.

—Sí, señorita—la chica se acercó a la puerta y vio que era la vizcondesa.

Kurenai la miró de una forma que no admitía excusas y la chica solo pudo agachar la cabeza y dejarla entrar mirando a Hinata con impotencia.

—No te preocupes, Moegi. Déjanos solas, por favor.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y salió a toda prisa de allí.

—Mi niña, me han dicho todo lo que sucedió anoche.

Hinata miró apenada a su tía—lo siento mucho, tía, tú has sido tan buena conmigo y yo, en cambio te he puesto en apuros con lo que ha sucedido.

—Bueno, lo único que me tranquiliza es que afortunadamente, siempre me ha gustado dejar cobijas allí por si algo sucede. Hace muchísimos años tuvimos un percance con un sirviente al que le gustaba mucho el licor y que había estado robando vino de la bodega desde hacía un buen tiempo. Cuando nadie lo veía, a medianoche iba hasta la bodega y tomaba una o dos botellas pero un día quedó atrapado allí, tuvo que pasar la noche con la luz de una vela que al final se gastó pero lo peor fue que no tuvo nada con que taparse durante la noche y esa bodega es muy fría, ni hablar en invierno. Solo te puedo decir que él no tuvo la misma suerte de ustedes.

Hinata se tapó la boca—murió allí—dijo con horror.

—Lo encontraron muerto al día siguiente, casi congelado. Por eso en esta familia, incluso antes de que me casara con el vizconde, siempre han tenido por regla hacer eso y evitar desgracias.

—Es muy considerado.

—Me imagino que ellos tenían en cuenta no solo el hecho de que pudiera pasarle a un sirviente sino que algún invitado imprudente quisiera hacer lo mismo que Sasuke y tú hicieron.

—Sí, es cierto—su rostro estaba avergonzado—fue una imprudencia hacerlo. Lo lamento solo te he dado problemas en mi visita.

—Oh cariño, eso no es verdad. No te afanes, le he advertido a toda la servidumbre que si alguien abre la boca lo echaré de aquí sin contemplaciones. Y les he dicho a todos que te has torcido el pie esta mañana muy temprano porque se te dio la locura de ir a caminar con este tiempo.

—Pero estábamos perdidos ambos, Sasuke y yo.

—Sasuke le ha echado la culpa al licor y ha dicho que no respondió cuando llamaron a su habitación porque había tomado demasiado. Nadie ha asociado el hecho de que estaban ausentes, a que estuvieran juntos.

—Gracias tía, muchas gracias—tomó las manos de ella.

—No me las des, mi amor, pero si hay algo que me gustaría saber—su mirada la atravesaba. ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?

Hinata a pesar de su vergüenza, no tuvo valor para negárselo—Sí—respondió mirando al piso.

—¿Tuvieron intimidad?—sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos— Porque si eso pasó hija, debes anular tu compromiso inmediatamente con el doctor Namikaze.

—Yo...pensaba hacerlo de todas formas, incluso si esto no hubiera pasado—se fue por las ramas para no decirle a su tía, la verdad— Menma y yo, no podemos ser más distintos, sería terrible pasar el resto de nuestras vidas como perros y gatos, porque ni él va a ceder en su forma de pensar, ni yo en la mía.

—Oh mi niña, desafortunadamente el orgullo de los hombres es algo delicado. Ellos piensan que el hecho de que las mujeres piensen por si solas es terrible y que pierden su fragilidad ante la sociedad. La mujer según ellos siempre deberá ser frágil, débil, y tonta, para que ellos crean que vale la pensar y que es femenina. Tal vez ni tú, ni yo veamos el cambio, pero estoy segura de que vendrán tiempos mejores para el género femenino.

**. . . . . .**

En la tarde, todo pareció mejorar, aunque todavía el tiempo era algo inclemente, los que quisieron, pudieron irse en sus carruajes. Sin embargo tomaron otro camino más largo que bordeaba los caminos en mal estado, para llegar a la ciudad. A Hinata se le hizo extraño que Sasuke no se fue como los demás, y estuvo insistiendo sobre que tenía que hablar con ella. Su tía que presentía a que se debía todo aquello, los dejó solos en el salón para que arreglaran sus cosas y se fue a descasar un poco. Tantas atenciones e invitados, la habían dejado exhausta y al día siguiente Hinata y ella se devolvían a la ciudad.

—Ahora estamos solos ¿Qué querías decirme?—su rostro mostraba todo tipo de emociones, el nerviosismo era una de ellas y Sasuke lo notó enseguida.

Se acercó a ella de manera cuidadosa, no quería asustarla pero necesitaba hablarle con franqueza y hacerla entender—Hinata, después de lo que sucedió anoche entre nosotros, creo que lo mejor es que nos casemos.

—¿Que nos casemos? Por favor, Sasuke, no podemos hacer las cosas de esa manera, tú quieres todo inmediatamente.

—Amor, puedes estar embarazada de mí, ahora.

Ella no lo había pensado siquiera—todo color desapareció de su rostro "Por Dios Hinata ¿Qué has hecho? Has tirado por la borda tantos años de cuidado. Tu reputación estará arruinada y nadie querrá llevar a sus hijas a Konoha Manor"

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó que él preguntaba.

—Sí, sí, yo solo pensaba en ese error.

A él le molestó que algo tan hermoso fuera llamado por ella un error—puede que para ti lo sea, pero para mí fue lo más hermoso que me ha pasado.

Esperé muchos años para volver a tenerte en mis brazos de esa manera.

Ella vio su mirada herida y se arrepintió—lo siento, no quise decirlo de esa forma, Sasuke, pero entiende mi posición. Soy una mujer comprometida, que ha estado con otro hombre y soy la directora de un centro de comportamiento—se tapó la cara con sus manos—Esto no podía pasar.

—Sin embargó sucedió y debemos afrontarlo. Solo tienes que ser sincera con él, estoy segura de que lo entenderá después de...

Ella lo miró enseguida—¿Después de que?

—Bueno...yo no había querido comentártelo pero en vista de que tu no quisiste contarle la verdad de nuestra relación pasada, yo tuve que decirle cómo sucedieron las cosas—dijo mirándola apenado.

—¡¿Que tu hiciste que?!

—Tuve que hacerlo

—Se lo dije, pero no pienses que te dejé mal delante de él. Yo solo le dije que habíamos estado a punto de comprometernos y que nos amábamos. Le dije que si no hubiera sido por culpa de nuestros padres, nada de esto habría pasado y hoy día estaríamos casados. Pero jamás le hablé de nuestro hijo.

—¿Solo eso? Por Dios ¿En que estabas pensando? Él debe odiarme. Pensará que lo he estado engañando.

—¿Y acaso no es verdad?

—¿Y a ti, qué diablos te importa? Tú te fuiste de mi vida hace mucho, rehiciste la tuya y ahora que eres viudo y me ves a punto de ser feliz dañas mi felicidad por tu egoísmo—Hinata sentía que la sangre le hervía.

—No fue egoísmo. Te recuerdo que tú también me amas y que eres tan cobarde que no quieres reconocerlo ahora. Porque anoche...

—¡Cállate! No eres un caballero, de lo contrario no me echarías en cara algo así. No tenías derecho a decirle nada a Menma, era yo quien tenía que hablar con él y precisamente era hoy que iba a hacerlo.

—Sí claro, después de que yo le dije todo. Que conveniente.

—Nadie te dijo que te metieras en lo que no te incumbe.

—En todo caso, digas lo que digas, no dejaré que te cases con él y si intentas hacerlo, le diré lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

—No te atrevas o te juro que te perderé el poco respeto que ahora te tengo.

No creas que puedes venir después de todos estos años a amenazarme y a ordenarme lo que debo hacer. Sí tú le dices algo a él, ten por seguro que no me casaré con Menma pero te juro por la memoria de mis padres que tampoco lo haré contigo.

—¡Maldita sea!—se acercó amenazadoramente—¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender para ti que debemos estar juntos?

—¡Yo no te amo¡—le gritó presa de una furia incontenible—Jamás te amaré.

—Sabes bien que sí.

—Nunca podría amar, mucho menos casarme, con un hombre en el que no confío, que me deja sola sin luchar por nuestro amor, poniendo en primer lugar su carrera y sus intereses y que luego aparece después de tanto tiempo como si nada pasara. ¿Quién me garantiza que al primer problema no te irás y me dejarás como es tu costumbre? — ella sabía que lo hería pero en ese momento solo deseaba hacerlo porque él también la había herido. Estaba harta de los hombres que deseaban casarse con ella, pero que querían ordenarle lo que debía hacer.

Sasuke la tomó bruscamente del brazo y tomó su boca no de manera suave sino de manera castigadora, poniendo en ese beso toda la pasión que sentía por ella, haciéndola temblar—¿De verdad no me amas? ¿No sientes nada por mí? —sus ojos habían perdido toda calidez para ser reemplazada por una mirada helada—porque a mí me parece todo lo contrario.

Ella comenzó a llorar—rechazaré la propuesta de Menma porque es lo que debo hacer y no puedo engañarme a mí misma pero no me casaré tampoco contigo. Y por favor no insistas porque cada vez que lo hagas, la respuesta siempre será no.

Sasuke furioso por esas palabras salió del salón y partió de allí sin mirar a nadie y sin hacer caso de que los caminos todavía no estaban transitables.

**. . . . . .**

Él no llevaba carruaje, solo estaba en su caballo. Sabía que debía arreglar unos asuntos en la ciudad y que eso le serviría para aplacar su ira y distraerse.

Sí sigo pensando en ella me volveré loco y ahora mismo es poco lo que voy a poder hacer con esta maldita rabia que traigo encima. Llevó su caballo por los caminos todavía llenos de nieve y vio un sendero que se veía bastante seguro para regresar por ahí a la ciudad, de manera que lo tomó. Más adelante se encontró con un hombre que cazaba liebres.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas—dijo el hombre. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Quisiera saber si hay algún camino por el que pueda llegar a la ciudad además de este.

—Todos están en mal estado, milord. El único medio bueno es este por el que viene, sino le tocaría tomar la ruta que han tomado algunos coches que vi salir de la casa de la vizcondesa Sarutobi.

—Yo vengo de allí.

—Muy bien, entonces si gusta ir por ese camino, vaya por allí—le señaló—es el que bordea la propiedad y los senderos en mal estado pero es una vuelta grande por lo que si normalmente se toma cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar a la ciudad, de esta forma podría tomarse cuatro o cinco horas. Y el tiempo no es favorable como para que lo sorprenda la noche por ahí.

—Entonces tomaré este camino, mejor.

—Vaya con cuidado cuando llegue al lago. Deberá atravesarlo y luego ya estará bastante más cerca de su destino.

—Lo haré, muchas gracias.

Pero cuando iba a una hora de camino, el sendero vio un lago congelado que tenía partes gruesas y otras no tanto. No se veía muy seguro pero no quiso dar la vuelta, pues tomaría más tiempo y se haría de noche. Siguió con cuidado tratando de bordear el lago pero el peso de ambos hizo que el débil hielo se partiera y tanto el caballo como él se hundieron. El animal relinchaba tratando de salir del agua y en su desespero pataleando estaba hundiendo a Sasuke también.

Luego con una pata delantera le dio en la cabeza y el sintió como si algo se quebrara en su cabeza. Nadó lo más lejos que pudo del caballo para apartarse de él hasta que vio que el pobre animal comenzó a sumergirse sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Sasuke trató por todos los medios de salir pero cada vez el frío lo hacía sentir más aletargado. Cuando pensó que se hundiría porque ni sus brazos ni sus pies funcionaban ya, sintió una mano que lo halaba por el cabello y lo traía hasta la orilla. Con los ojos medio cerrados vio a un hombre que le decía algo pero él en su debilidad no podía contestarle. Otro hombre apareció y le colocó una manta y lo subieron a algo que no supo bien que era. Allí fue cuando no aguantó más, cerró los ojos y finalmente perdió el sentido.

Cuando Hinata vio llegar a unos hombres en una especie de trineo maltrecho con el cuerpo de Sasuke dentro de este, ella casi se desmaya y no pudo evitar gritar de horror.

—¿Que le ha sucedido?—dijo frenética—¿Está muerto?

—No señorita, no se altere. Él está vivo. Está bastante mal, pero vivo.

—Por favor, ¿Serían tan amables de ayudar a subirlo?—en eso su tía Kurenai salió para ver lo que sucedía

—Oh mi Dios!—exclamó aterrada de ver el estado en el que se encontraba Sasuke—le habló a su mayordomo que estaba detrás de ella—Ebisu, por favor llama al médico inmediatamente.

—Sí, milady—el mayordomo enseguida se dispuso a hacer lo que le ordenaban.

El doctor más cerca estaba a una hora de allí, pero afortunadamente pudo llegar sin problemas a pesar del tiempo. Al salir de la habitación, habló primero con ambas y les explicó que estaba muy débil y que había que tenerlo con mantas todo el tiempo para evitar la hipotermia, ya que había estado expuesto a temperaturas bajo cero. Les dijo que tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le había causado una concusión cerebral leve. Por lo que le he recetado algo para el dolor de cabeza que muy seguramente iba a tener por varios días.

—Lo verán confundido y tal vez no recuerde algunas cosas previas al momento de la lesión, sin embargo eso irá pasando.

—Muchas gracias doctor, estábamos muy preocupadas.

—Las concusiones leves a pesar de no ser muy peligrosas, siguen siendo delicadas y depende mucho del cuidado que se le dé al paciente después de estás, el que se pueda mejorar como es debido y no queden secuelas. Ahora me iré pero si empeora o le vuelve la fiebre, por favor llámenme.

—Muy bien doctor, muchas gracias—su tía lo acompañó y Hinata entró nuevamente al cuarto donde estaba Moegi ayudando con las compresas.

Unas suaves manos pasaban un paño fresco por su frente. Hacía mucho calor después de haber pasado tanto frío y no sabía por qué. Un ángel le hablaba suavemente mientras acariciaba su rostro y él pensó que tal vez no había podido salvarse y estaba en el cielo. Lamentó mucho no poder volver a ver a Hinata y nuevamente sus parpados comenzaron a pesar tanto que se fueron cerrando.

En otra ocasión sintió que alguien tocaba su frente y escuchó unas voces hablando.

Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, vio a un hombre hablando con alguien más y cuando se dieron cuenta de que él tenía los ojos abiertos y los miraba, dejaron de hablar.

—Gracias a Dios, estás consciente—dijo una voz muy conocida. Era su Hinata.

—Me iré ahora. He dejado la receta con lady Sarutobi y también escribí las indicaciones de cómo deben dársela.—dijo el doctor.

—Muchas gracias, doctor.

Hinata se sentó en su cama—Nos has dado un buen susto—sus ojos se veían hinchados y muy rojos.

—Como...como llegué aquí—casi no reconocía su voz.

—No te esfuerces, todavía estás débil y no es bueno que trates de hablar.

Llegaste por dos hombres que pescaban en el lago y te vieron caer. Sí ellos no te hubieran ayudado habrías muerto—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No quería morir sin verte de nuevo.

Hinata se echó a llorar y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él—perdóname por lo que te dije, estaba furiosa y dije cosas de las que me arrepiento.

Sasuke con una mano temblorosa tocó su cabello acariciándolo hasta que el sueño volvió a apoderarse de él.

Los días que siguieron estuvieron marcados por un mejor tiempo. Sasuke se recuperó rápidamente con todos los cuidados que ella le dio. Sin embargo a pesar de que ella estaba muy arrepentida de su última discusión, y trataba de hablarle, leerle y pasar tiempo de calidad con él, Sasuke estaba un poco parco en su trato y aunque no era grosero con ella tampoco era el hombre cariñoso que le había propuesto matrimonio días antes. Llegó el momento de volver a casa de su tía en Tokio porque de allí regresaba a Konoha Manor. Pero antes de eso, tenía algo que hacer.

La tarde siguiente a su llegada, Hinata salió a ver al doctor Namikaze, debía aclarar todo con él y de esa manera las cosas podrían volver a su cauce. Lo encontró en su consultorio mirando unos papeles.

—Buenas tardes, Menma—él alzó la mirada y al verla algo se apagó en sus ojos. Hinata le dio una medio sonrisa—quise anunciarme pero no vi a tu asistente.

—Buenas tardes, Hinata, pasa adelante por favor. Michael está buscando algunas cosas que le pedí.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Tengo la sensación de que algo quedó inconcluso.

—Así fue, pero quería darte el tiempo de pensar las cosas, pero yo he tomado una decisión y pensaba dejártela saber de todas formas en estos días.

—Me imagino de lo que me quieres hablar.

—¿Lo sabes?

—El señor Uchiha, me comentó algo. Y quería aclarar las cosas antes de irme.

—Así que siempre decidiste irte a Konoha Manor.

—Es lo mejor—lo miró apesadumbrada—sabes que jamás podríamos congeniar, somos muy distintos.

—Yo habría hecho un esfuerzo, pero cuando hable con el señor Uchiha y me dijo lo fuerte que había sido su relación, el enorme cariño que se habían tenido y que sé que se tienen, yo sencillamente no me sentí capaz de competir con eso.

—Oh Menma, perdóname. No debí aceptar este compromiso, no deseaba hacerte sufrir.

—Me duele que no hayas sido sincera. No lo voy a negar. Sí solo me hubieras dicho que se amaban tanto y que sus padres fueron los culpables de que no estuvieran juntos, yo habría comprendido. Tal vez no habría saltado de felicidad pero definitivamente me habría apartado. Pero fue humillante que tuviera que decírmelo él—su rostro mostraba disgusto aunque también pesar.

Ella bajó la cabeza, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos—lo siento, lo siento tanto, Menma.

—No más de lo que lo siento yo. Sí no hubiera sido por Sasuke Uchiha jamás me habría enterado de lo que realmente pasó entre ustedes —él la estudio con penetrante escrutinio—no deseas casarte ¿verdad? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—No sé cómo no lo noté antes—en tus ojos puedo ver que lo amas. Tal vez si es cierto eso de que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Creo que está de más decir que este compromiso queda cancelado.

—Menma, yo...

—Por favor, Hinata, solo vete. No tengo nada que decir al respecto y honestamente espero de corazón no volverte a ver jamás.

Ella no se esperaba esas palabras, pero le dio la razón. A pesar de que Menma no era el hombre más tierno del mundo, tampoco había sido una mala persona con ella y siempre quiso brindarle un hogar aunque fuera a su manera. Ella se alejó de allí con el corazón pesado y sintiéndose muy mal por haber hecho sufrir a alguien que no se lo merecía.

**. . . . . .**

Llegó el día de irse y mientras llevaban su equipaje al carruaje, su tía se despedía de ella.

—Vuelve pronto, querida—la abrazó—ya sabes cómo disfruto tus visitas.

—Lo haré tía. Gracias por todo, y perdona cualquier molestia que pude haberte causado.

—Oh no mi amor, si lo que has traído es mucha diversión a mi vida en estos días. No siempre uno puede ser testigo de un amor como el tuyo y el de Sasuke.

El rostro de Hinata se tornó triste y su tía acarició su mejilla—Hiciste lo correcto, mi niña. No podías seguir con un hombre que no amabas, mucho menos casarte con él. Ahora solo hay que esperar que después de este paso que has dado, él se dé cuenta de que lo has hecho por amor y te busque.

—Tal vez eso nunca pase—sus ojos estaban sospechosamente húmedos.

Su tía le dio unas palmaditas afectuosas en la mano—solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Pero Hinata intuía que si él sabía que ella partía de Tokio ese día y no se apareció, ni hizo amago de detenerla, esa sería la última vez que lo vería.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Demasiado Tarde, siendo este el tercer libro de la saga amores Imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la descubrí.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

La primavera por fin había llegado y ahora el clima era muy agradable; calmado, fresco y seco. La temperatura helada se había disipado y la atmosfera era bastante cálida. Los arboles estaban en su primer verdor, había mucha vida en el bosque y la mayoría de los lagos y arroyos estaban casi descongelados. Ese día en especial estaban haciendo un ritual de cada año donde todo lo viejo se iba y se hacía una exhaustiva limpieza de primavera en toda la casa.

A Hinata le gustaba ir al huerto por esos días y ver como estaba creciendo la mayoría de las verduras que había plantado junto a unos hermosos fresales que estaba seguro de que serían su orgullo. Las jóvenes se habían ido a un paseo que extrañamente habían planeado de un momento a otro.

Sintió un pequeño aleteo en su vientre, pero se dijo que era demasiado pronto, aunque ya empezaba a crecer. Esa única noche con Sasuke había tenido

consecuencias, pero aun sabiendo el problema tan grande que tendría en Konoha Manor por su comportamiento indebido, no dejaba de sonreír al pensar en su hijo.

Era el único recuerdo que tendría de Sasuke y eso le dolía pero tenía que vivir con sus malas decisiones y ella se había equivocado terriblemente alejándolo

de su vida aquella vez en casa de su tía. Después de eso nada había sido igual y al pasar los días se enteró de que se iría de viaje a Europa y no pensaba volver según le dijo en una carta su tía. Ese día que la leyó, lloró amargamente porque sintió que lo había perdido y que si tenía alguna esperanza se había desvanecido con esa carta. Pero luego se enteró de su embarazo y a felicidad resurgió en su corazón.

—Señorita, señorita—escuchó que gritaban Moegi y el ama de llaves.

Ella se asustó pensando que algo malo le había pasado a alguna de las chicas.

—¿Sucedió algo? ¿Están bien las chicas?

—Están bien—respondió Moegi casi jadeando por el esfuerzo de respirar—pero debe venir con nosotras al estudio.

—¿Por qué?

—La están esperando.

—¿Quién? —gritó a Moegi, que no terminaba de hablar bien.

La chica tartamudeaba y ella no sabía cómo sacarle las palabras así que se apresuró a subir al estudio, pero al entrar no vio a nadie.

—¿Qué significa esto, Moegi?

—Señora Chiyo, ¿usted también va aquedarse allí, sin decir nada? ¿Tienen algo que decir al respecto?

Ambas; Moegi y el ama de llaves se miraron sonrientes—Sí, señorita Hyuga. Por favor mire por la ventana.

Ella respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y llenarse de paciencia.

Caminó a la ventana y se quedó de piedra. Allí frente a ella en el jardín estaba Sasuke con un ramo de flores en la mano y rodeado de un buen número de jovencitas que sostenían cada una, una hoja y sonreían de forma traviesa. De repente ellas formaron dos líneas y Sasuke se hincó de rodillas. Ella no entendió lo que estaba pasando hasta que cada una de las chicas le dio la vuelta al papel que tenían en su mano y vio que cada uno tenía una letra grande pintada en ellos.

Al ponerse una al lado de la otra se podía leer una frase que formaban los papeles. Le costó trabajo leerlo porque se sentía muy nerviosa y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero cuando por fin lo hizo, vio con claridad que decía ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? En ese momento solo pudo llorar de emoción y correr escaleras abajo para encontrarse con él.

Sasuke la esperaba ansioso y al tenerla enfrente, con los ojos húmedos y llenos de emoción, se puso de pie y la abrazó.

—Señorita...—escuchó a varias chicas llamarla.

Hinata se dio la vuelta para ver que todas la miraban expectantes. Una de ellas no aguantó más y preguntó—Entonces ¿Que va a responder?

Ella empezó a reír—¡sí! —dijo en voz alta y Sasuke volvió a abrazarla y allí delante de todo el mundo, la besó. Todos aplaudieron ante aquella escena incluso los sirvientes que en ese momento estaban allí presenciando todo.

—Pensé que te habías ido.

—Jamás te dejaría mi amor. No quise insistir más hasta que tú misma te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos y estuvieras segura de ellos como yo lo estoy.

—Te amo—dijo ella sintiendo que jamás había estado tan segura de eso.

—Te prometo amor mío, que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo y te compensaré por cada uno de esos años que sufriste por mi causa.

—Ahora puedo decirte que no sufrí por tu culpa. Desafortunadamente hubo terceras personas que no querían vernos juntos, pero cuando estamos destinados a alguien, nada ni nadie puede impedirlo—se acercó a su oído para susurrarle

—A partir de este momento solo habrá felicidad en nuestra vida, con nuestro hijo o hija—le dijo con ojos brillantes por la emoción.

Sasuke la miró atónito—¿Es cierto eso, mi amor? —dijo en voz baja para que nadie escuchara.

Ella asintió—en siete meses nuestro hijo estará con nosotros.

Él cerró los ojos también emocionado al punto de las lágrimas—te amo, mi cielo. Soy el hombre con más suerte en el mundo—la volvió a besar y mientras ella sentía sus cálidos labios sobre los de ella, pensó que podía decir lo mismo, porque en ese momento se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo.


End file.
